Move On
by Fer3333
Summary: “Dobe, move on. Live your life because I will never love you.” Those words were the last words Sasuke told Naruto before he disappeared forever. Oh, little did our Sasuke know that in the near future. He’ll be coming back to that worthless village.AGAIN..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;**

**I KNOW!! Another fic!? Yesss… this is one of many (eight in total) fics that I couldn't wait to write… and I already decided which fic I will update (slowly) later and the winner is….**

**Unreachable Love….**

**Yay… why? Because it only has 5 reviews so why waste time… right? Anyways… I hope you like my new fic… I know it's going to be awesome ( I know, because if I were you I will have thought the same after reading this chap…hahah joking…hey I can dream… XD)**

**Summery (in my own words okay I suck at the proper ones haha):**

**Naruto after many times he looked for sasuke, he finally found him. He tells him that he needs him and he will do anything for Sasuke to come back. The only response he got from Sasuke was….** "Dobe, move on. Live your life because I will never love you." a**nd left him crying. After years Sasuke finally comes back to konoha. And he finds himself starring at 'his' blond with another guy that is not **_**him.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**P**_r_**o**_l_**o**_g_**u**_e_

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

It was the tenth time he tried to save Sasuke from Orochimaru.

It was the tenth time that his heart was broken.

It was the tenth time that he came back alone.

Now…

Finally, after so many tries, he found him.

In front of him was standing the all mighty, Uchiha Sasuke. They were currently in one of Orochimaru's many bases.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke's dark eyes on him. It was now or never.

"Sasuke." He yelled, trying to catch his teammate attention.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust. After so many attempts to bring him back to that worthless village, he still won't give up.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke please come back…you don't need this kind of power. You're strong and I bet that Kakashi-sensei will help you train... please come back." Naruto said looking at those eyes that turned crimson.

"What makes you think that I will go back to konoha?" he asked.

"Sasuke please… you don't know how much it means to me… I'll give you anything…just ask." Naruto looked down. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was crying.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe. Sure, he knew that Naruto had some strong feeling towards him, but he never thought that Naruto would give anything to Sasuke just for him to come back.

"Oh _Naruto, _I don't want anything from _you. _All I want is power and the joy of watching my brother's death… that's it. I will not repeat myself, so listen to me carefully." He said in a cold tone.

"I don't love _you_, I don't need _you_ and I will never go back to that place. I'm going to kill my brother and kill myself after that. No, I don't want_ your_ help because _you're not worth it_. Go back to konoha and leave me _alone_. Dobe, move on. _Live your life_ because I will never love you." And with that he left and disappeared forever. Leaving a sobbing blond behind, who passed out from the stress and terrible confession from his crush.

Oh, little did our Sasuke know that in the near future, he'll be coming back to that worthless village; to visit certain someone, who he said he didn't care at all.

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

SO? How was it? Please let me know… don't just said "update please" please let me know if you like it…

And I need help with the next chapter… who is going to be Naruto's new lover? I was thinking **Neji**… but if you like someone else please let me know.

Sasuke: hey hey…don't you think you're using Neji a lot?

Fer: ahhh sasuke –looks everywhere wondering how in the world he got in- well, yeah I need someone else to be with Naruto… you know.

Sasuke: No! You only need me that's it…

Fer: oh c'mon anyways like in the fic… you left and you make Naru sad...

Sasuke: BECAUSE YOU MADE IT...NOT ME…

Fer: well, in the actual manga/anime you left to join that bastard orochimaru. So, I didn't make it up. It's true...

-Someone opens the door-

Neji; ah fer there you are…. Thank you for **once again** adding me to your fics…thank you.

Fer: -blushes- ah- don't need to thank me ….

Neji; yes I do…-smirks-

Fer; ahhh…. So hott….

Sasuke; hey! You are my fan not his. –Pointing at the smirking Neji-

Neji; well, people change you know. Like Naru will change his mind about you.

Sasuke; like I will let him go that easily.

-Sasuke charge at Neji and started to fight.-

Fer: well, that was it… I know it was short…after all it was a prologue…

**THANK YOU FOR READING ONE OF MY FICS… AND PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…AND DON'T FORGET WHICH SEME YOU WILL LIKE NARU TO BE WITH…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay… (Breath 3.2.1) **

**Hello everybody, omg! I'm very happy with the results of my new fic. To be honest I thought you guys wouldn't like it…but I was wrong… 14 in just chapter one…wow (okay to me it is XD) anyways. Yes, I t was short but I had a point…one, it was a prologue to know if you are interested or not. 2, I didn't want to make 5-6 pages for you guys not to review…it piss me off when I do that. So, sorry but now I know that you really like my idea. Next chapter will be longer than the first one (of course). **

**ANOTHER TIHNG…. (I'm nervous about this part) **

**THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SCENE… IN FER'S HISTORY…SO ME KIND TO ME… IF I DID IT WRONG PLEASE TELL ME SO, I CAN MAKE IT BETTER…**

**AND THANK MY PERVERTED BF WHO HELPED ME (ahhh perverts not that kind of help ok…verbally) WITH THE SCENE… OKAY FINE… I'M A BIG PERVERT TOO…GOD… (Blushes) BUT DON'T TELL MY MOM…SHE'S IS SCARY … **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER HAS YOAI …. SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto or action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 1**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck as Sasuke released their lips and attacked Naruto's neck again. Giving nips here and nips there, before long Naruto had small hickey's trialing down his neck. But Sasuke didn't stop moving their hips together, and he loved the noises the blonde was making underneath him. It made his member harden even more from just the sounds. He bit down hard on the shoulder blade as he rocked their hips harder together. Naruto screamed out in both pleasure and pain, Sasuke had broken skin and blood seeped into his mouth. Sasuke sucked, licking up the blood with it, and once again stopping the blood flow from yet another cut. He broke away from the skin to see Naruto panting heavily. He smirked as he moved down, trailing soft kisses and nips down his exposed chest. Naruto leaned up into Sasuke's touch, as he licked at one of Naruto's already hard nipples. With one hand Sasuke teased the other nipple as he nipped at the one between his lips. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him annoyed. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly before laying back down on the bed.

"Why are you asking, I want you Sasuke, I want to feel you inside me, make me moan your name in ecstasy..." Naruto said huskily. . Sasuke moaned before pushing himself inside. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hands came to rest beside his head. Naruto's hands around the Uchiha's neck tightened as a large amount of pain shot through his body.

"Relax Naruto; it'll get better if you relax. . ..oh, god..." Sasuke told him once again. This time Naruto listened and relaxed his body at once, and then nodded to Sasuke to continue, which he did. He pushed fully in and then waited for the blonde to nod again. It was hard since Sasuke just wanted to pound into the blonde, wanted to hear Naruto scream his name again like before. But he waited patiently for the blonde to nod and sighed in relief when he did. Sasuke pulled out and pulled back in, slowly he started a rhythm as the pain for Naruto slowly died, replaced with pleasure.

"Ohh S-sasuke… more…ahhh..."

"God, Naruto….you so_ tight_…._feels_ so _good_…"

"Faster." Naruto weakly spoke, his voice hoarse already. Sasuke did as he was told and picked up his speed as Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist pushing the man inside more.

"Harder." Naruto said before a moan of pleasure. Sasuke smirked and pulled out before he slammed back in, Naruto cried out in pleasure but Sasuke frowned just slightly he hadn't hit it yet.

'_Where is it?'_ He pulled back out and then slammed back in, faster and harder.

"SASUKE! Ahhh…FUCK!" Naruto screamed out his voice echoing the room.

Sasuke smirked that was what he wanted. He aimed for that spot, again and again getting screams of his name each time, and each time he heard them echo. Naruto's nails digging into Sasuke's back as the boy above him pounded into him picking up speed each time Naruto scream at him to. Naruto was blushed and panting heavily from the screaming but he screamed again as Sasuke hit that spot that spread the pleasure through the blonde's body. It wasn't too soon after that, that the blonde's vision blurred over again and his pleasure released out over his and Sasuke's stomach. Feeling the blonde's muscles contract around his member Sasuke came right after that.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he came deep inside the blonde before he fell onto the tan and naked body. They sat panting like that for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and slid off to the side. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer, Naruto turned so that he was facing the man who had just taken him and snuggled closer. His lips touching the pale skin of Sasuke's chest as he still panted, Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's sweaty blonde locks.

"Oh Naruto I love you..." Sasuke said between panted breaths.

Sasuke waited for his blond to say something, but all he got was silence.

It was when he heard a noise from Naruto; he knew that his cute blonde was crying.

"Oh Naru-chan, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked with a soft voice.

"Y-you don't love me…" Naruto whispered into the darkness.

"What? I do love you. Why are you saying such of things." He said.

"You left me all alone…and you didn't care. YOU LEFT ME…" He yelled, tuning his red eyes towards Sasuke; who flinched by the stare.

"No, no, no Naru calm down." Sasuke kept saying at sobbing blond.

"No. . . I should have listened to him, when he told me that you were just playing with me."

_'Who is he?'_ Sasuke thought.

At the same time, there was a shadow that was coming closer. Said person was going directly at Naruto.

Naruto when he saw that mysterious person he smiled.

"Ah koi, you make it. I miss you." Naruto said as he hugged the person who hold him tight.

Sasuke somehow woke up from his trance, and screamed at Naruto but he was just ignored.

"Naruto what hell?" he asked coldly.

"He's my lover. You left me, and I just followed your advice. Move on and live your life dobe." he said.  
Naruto turned around facing his lover and ignored the poor raven. Sasuke wanted to find out who was that fucker, so he can Chidori his sorry ass; for taking his Naruto away from him.

Naruto was to busy kissing, holding and moaning at his lover that he forgot that Sasuke was there; watching him and his lover making out.

"NO, NO, NO you're mine Naruto. I love you, please come back . . ."

"NARUTO!!!!"

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

Sasuke panted heavily, as he woke from his nightmare that his been dreaming these couple weeks.

He's been dreaming the same dream about Naruto. He doesn't know why but he really wishes to stop. Each night it gets worst . . . like tonight.

Tonight was the sexiest, wonderful and arousing dream that he had so far. Just remembering the way Naruto's moans and the way he screamed . . . was making Sasuke hard.

Okay, yes, he finally admitted that he love Uzumaki Naruto since childhood. But, he never thought that Naruto love him .

Until that day. . .

He was stupid for rejecting Naruto, but he needed to complete his goal. To kill Uchiha Itachi and he did. After months of training with the snake, he finally reached the level he decided; so he killed Orochimaru. After that he went and looked for Itachi. It was less than two weeks that he finally found him. Let's just say that it was the toughest fight he ever fought with; truly an Uchiha prodigy. But in the end he won. He planned to end his life, but there was something  
that stopped him from doing it.

_Naruto._

For the first time in his painful life, he wanted to live a normal life with Naruto. He wanted to wake up with Naruto every morning, to share special moments with him and most important one… to be with Naruto.

After getting his thoughts together, he stood up and went to the bathroom. After cleaning his face and did other personal stuff; he went and packed his things. He already decided what he's going to do.

Sasuke smirked, at the thought of seeing his dobe's face when he sees him. It will be priceless.

He's confident that when Naruto sees him, he will open his arms for him and kissed him in delight.

Okay, he may sound kind of mean to say this, but he's sure that after the accident; Naruto couldn't stop thinking about him more than before. He' probably sulking somewhere, and thinking about him…

'_Don't worry Naruto I'm coming…and you'll be mine and everything is going to be alright...'_

And with that he left the village he was staying, and headed where his love was waiting for him… with welcoming arms and few sweet words.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**NEXT CHAPTER; **

**Sasuke's return and finding 'his' Naruto with someone else.**

**A/N**

**Okay, since everybody wanted more than just 1500 words… haha I know but it was a prologue. but I have a good reason. I was afraid of nobody liking my fic and I dint know who would replace Sasuke. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please review, it will make me happy that you like the way the fic is going. If you don't like something tell me even mistakes… kindly of course. But do tell. **

***THIS IS IMPORTANT***

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE NARUTO'S NEW SEME WOULD APPEAR AND I NEED TO FIND OUT WHO. OF COURSE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER BY FRIDAY YOU CAN WAIT. AND IT'S GOING TO BE LONGER...MORE THAN BOTH CHAPTERS...PROMISE..**

**I put up a poll and there you can choose who would it be. So, at the end you will know who won… I did it because I don't want people to say "but I like ". . . "Better than him –wines- how could you?" you can check for yourself who won just to make sure… **

**HERE IS THE ****nominees**** FOR NARU'S HEART 2009. (Haha funny)**

**.**

**~*~**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**Shikimaru**

**Sai**

**Other**

**~*~**

**.**

**Since you guys didn't tell me who okay, you did but the poll will make it easy on both of us… I asked my friends at work who they like…No! They don't know anything about Naruto hahah but I just told them "pick one. Pick one name who sounds interesting to you." And they asked for pronunciation and here are the answers... Ahhh I almost forgot I asked my nieces too...**

**Neji 5**

**Gaara 4**

**Shikimaru 3**

**Sai 5**

**I will add these to final count down okay… **

**HERE ARE SOME RESONS I THINK EACH SEME FITS AS NARUTO'S SEME**

**1) First, in my opinion it will be best that whoever is the seme, it has to be someone who sasuke hates**

**** My options…**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**2) Someone suggest Shikimaru, yeah it will heal Naru's heart I like it sounds good but… I only see them as friends. Why? Because I don't remember what chapter but is in recent chapters. That shikimaru said that naruto is his best friend… I mean he feel comfortable talking to him, even to the point that he's the one who starts talking. So I don't see them as a couple …only friends.**

**3) Sai, okay yeah it fits perfectly. Sasuke's replacement on team's 7 and why not at Naru's heart. But… in my opinion sai doesn't know any feelings yet… I have to make him someone he's not. And I want to make this fic real with real feeling (okay 10%) but if you choose him is fine with me…**

**4) Gaara, okay this seme I hope is second place because I like it. One because he knows what Naruto is been through…having demons inside of you is not fun. And well, I not sure if he was Sasuke's enemy, but he fought with him so, let's just say that they're enemies. Okay. **

**And finally the one who I want to be Naruto's Seme and my reasons why**

**NEJI**

**I think from all the characters he's the only who knows and feels emotions. Some people always make him like Sasuke, but he's better at emotions than Sasuke. He actually smiles. (episode when he fought Naruto and he finds out that his dad was not kill by his uncle… remember)**

**Both guys hate each other from the start (remember when Neji saw Sasuke. he asked his name and Sasuke just totally ignored his question in the anime) and plus both clans only come together in wars, but other than that no, they hate each guts. PERFECT FIT WITH SASUKE'S ****jealousy**

**and final…**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE… Neji is better with feelings and will actually heal Naru. He could be horny, bastard, sexy and fun… anything and it will make Naru happy… (Okay in my opinion … don't kill me)**

**alrght there you have it…my reason for each seme. i hope it helps you for choosing the right choice. please vote on my channel **

**thank you for reviewing my fic and it makes me right more…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**TADA~ TADA~ **

**OMG, OMG OMG, I HAVE THE RESULTS… PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHO WON. I DON'T MIND. **

**FINALLY! I have the winner of Naruto's Seme 2009 ….and the winner is….**

**~*~ Sai ~*~**

**Yeah~~ so, here is the seme that most of you chose for Naru's heart. To be honest, I think I'm okay with him (even though I really wanted Neji o_o). But, in this fic I'll let you help me pick whatever I think I need help with. Thank you for everybody who voted and who read my fic…Thank you. So, no more talking and here is CHAPTER 2 OF MOVE ON…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language … SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_Sasuke smirked, at the thought of seeing his dobe's face when he sees him. It will be priceless. _

_He's confident that when Naruto sees him, he will open his arms for him and kissed him in delight._

_Okay he may sound kind of mean to say this, but he's sure that after the accident; Naruto couldn't stop thinking about him more than before. He' probably sulking somewhere, and thinking about him…_

'_Don't worry Naruto I'm coming…and you'll be mine'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 2**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

"_Today its may 11. –sighs- The day I lost him forever…" (1)_

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" A smooth voice said. Naruto turned to looked at the boy who called him, and he couldn't help but to smiled at him.

"Ah, yes. No need to worry **sai**." Naruto said, as he looked down avoiding those eyes; who remind him of certain someone who looked just like him.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can go another time. You don't have to go." Sai said, as he tried to look straight at Naruto's beautiful eyes.

Naruto looked up and said,

"No! I want to go. Besides I promise you that I will come with you. Let's go!" he grabbed Sai's hand and walked down the path leading to Konoha's Festival.

Naruto, he hates the silence between him and Sai. It will always lead him to think about _him_. Why? Because the silence will remind him that 'he' is not here. That he's still missing and he may never come back to him. It will always remind him that he's alone and that he knew he couldn't bring his _friend_ back to konoha. Yes, he was talking about Uchiha Sasuke; the person who hunts his dreams every night, the one who he still loves more than ever. But, even if his heart still belongs to Sasuke, he promised to himself that he will move on.

It was two years ago, when he finally found Sasuke. He was excited to see his former friend, ready to tell him his feelings that he promised that he'll confessed. He still remembers the handsome face of Sasuke, his pale smooth skin and his black eyes. After seeing him, he knew he was ready to tell him and showed him that he was in love with him. But, he never expected to hear that Sasuke knew about his feelings, and get rejected at the same time.

It really hurt him to know that Sasuke didn't feel anything for him. It hurt to know that even though he wanted to erase Sasuke from his heart; he couldn't because he was in **love** with Sasuke.

So, as the time pass he kept moving (2). He tried to be happy around his friends, but they knew him to well. It was until his best friend/sister Haruno Sakura (3) gave him an advice.

'_Naruto, why don't you tried to look for someone... you know... someone who can love you, respect you and most of all… be with you.' _

That was her advice. And to be honest, he was looking forward for that special _someone_ to come.

Since he agreed to take another chance, he soon found out that Sakura had gathered a few men who were interested in him. God, who knew he was popular among both sexes.

Yes, he knew he was not ugly but not that handsome. He heard many villagers' comments like 'god he's so sexy' 'I want to fuck him until he can't walk at all' and many others. But he thought it was only joke. I mean, who could love someone, like him right? If sasuke couldn't love him, he didn't think anyone would.

Anyways, Sakura had already picked some suitors for him. And wow, the girl had taste.

There were fifty men in total, and he had to pick ten. Yes, not even a single woman. Sakura knew he was gay, so she didn't waste time. It didn't mean that only men like him, girls were crazy about him. He couldn't take a proper bath without getting caught by a camera. Now he kind of understands Sasuke, the way he acted towards everybody; especially his fans.

That was the second reason he didn't want to pick someone. He didn't want to start a war; he knew his fans would fight until the end until he picks someone.

At first he thought it was stupid, but then he remembered his promise. And he did it.

After minutes of going through many folders (which included the person's information), he stop and couldn't believe what his two own eyes were seeing…

Gaara

Neji

Shikamaru

Kiba

Sai

Those names were candidates who were interested in him, and that he also recognized. Of course, there were in the same village, but he never thought they like him in such way.

Neji, god he's hot. He's polite, handsome and anybody will want to be in his shoes. But, there was one thing that prevents him. . . Hinata (4).

After a random diner that team seven had. The raven haired beauty wanted to talk to him. At first he thought that she finally got the courage to tell him her feelings; it turned out to be  
the opposite. Yes, she did confess but she also asked him for an advice. She told him that indeed, she loved him but time changes and also the person's feelings changes. And then she told him that she was in love with her cousin, Neji.

It kind makes since now, all those times she'll blushed just by looking at Neji, and when Neji started talking and spending time with her she'll blushed like crazy even more.

Gaara, he's like a sexy god from the dark side. Gaara is hot. He is so mysterious, quite, and possessive and he looks like the type of guy who likes kinky stuff during sex. But once again there was someone who really likes Gaara. He's name is the youthful lee from Gai's team.

At first he thought it was a joke. He remembers all those confessions that he gave sakura; when they were younger, and still can't believe that he's gay.

Yes, lee got out of the closet when they celebrated Ino's birthday party; which the sexy Gaara was invited because he was in town during the time.

Lee was drunk and kept talking about his secret love; who was Gaara of course. The next day was fun.

Lee was so worry about Gaara; he even asked him if he was okay that he likes him.

Gaara who was all quite just shrugged and ignored lee.

After that accident, lee was trying to gain Gaara's attention. Inviting him to dinner, asking how he was doing and much stuff to get a little attention from Gaara. But in the end Gaara got fed up with all lee's sweet stuff and told him that he loved someone else, but he  
didn't say the name. Lee was heart broken at first, but then he gained more confidence and kept asking Gaara.

Shikamaru. That was a surprise. He was surprise when he saw Shikamaru's name. Yes, he thinks Shikamaru is attractive but deep down he knows that shika is his friend; and will continue to be until the last days of his life.

Kiba. What an ass! He put his name to pull a prank on him. Fucker.

And last one. . . Sai.

Okay, it was a shock to everybody who was with him. Not because it was sai, it was because he's always insulting him. So, maybe it wasn't love; it was friendship.  
He even asked Sai it he was for real. And what sai told him shocked him even more.

_'Naruto-kun, I'm been in love with you since I saw you walking down konoha's streets. I know I always make fun of you, but I didn't know how to get your attention. By insulting you, you always turned around to look at me and start to curse me out too. But in the end, it will make my day. Just to see you and getting all the attention as possible . . . from you.'_

With those words he had won the battle. It was the first time someone had told him such sweets words. He was speechless. That day Naruto gave him an opportunity and he took it. Even when both knew that it was going to be hard. One, because he trying to get the other's heart. The other is desperately trying to forget his obsession and move on.

Now, it's been two weeks since he started dating sai. Yep, Sai had asked him out many times after he said that he was a perfect suitor for him. And in the end Naruto accepted; not because of the chance to forget Sasuke, but because he knew Sai love him, and where is love  
everything is possible.

So, here there are walking to konoha's festival. Sai looked at Naruto full with love.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sai asked worry about Naruto, who was quite most of the time.

Naruto blinked and smiled at Sai.

"Ah sorry. I was thinking how we got together. That's all." he said as he hugged the raven.

"Hn."

Sai could only smiled and try not to think about the past. But it was in useless because he started to remember the darkest times he had suffer in his whole life; he rather be in ROOT than going through everything.

It was exactly two years ago, Naruto had arrived once again empty handed. No Sasuke.

He looked at Naruto who was loss in his world. He could tell that he was sad and most of all heart broken. He wanted to say something, but every time he opens his mouth; something mean comes out of him. So, he decided to just watched and be beside him in case he needs someone.

It was almost an hour when Naruto had control himself. Naruto looked at Sai and asked,

"Sai, w-what are you doing h-here with me?" Of course he didn't notice that a pair of arms was holding him tightly.

"Naruto-kun why do you love him so much? Even when he told you that he doesn't love you." Sai asked, wondering what Sasuke had that he didn't have.

"Oh Sai, you know… its no used… he was my first love. He was the first one to acknowledge me, make me feel alive and most of all he was my friend." Naruto looked down to avoid some tears.

"But, how do you know is love. Maybe is just some friend's feeling that you have." Sai asked.

"I wish I could have those feelings. I know I love him because I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time we both fought I felt weird but in good way; like butterflies you know. And most importantly… when he left to Orochimaru… I –I couldn't live without seeing his face, I miss all those fights and. . . . I miss him." at that point Naruto started crying.

Sai was quite for a moment. Everything Naruto told him sounded familiar.

It was moments later that he knew what Naruto told him. That weird disease that he thought he had; every time he was with Naruto or just by looking at him.

It was love.

At first he didn't understand those strange feelings. But after hearing Naruto explaining him what he felt about Sasuke, it was the same thing he's been feeling about Naruto.

He was in love with Naruto.

And nothing could stop that, not even the strongest jutsu in the world.

After admitting himself that he was in la la land about naruto. He started to hang out with him more. And every day he will learn something new about life and things he didn't know.

Naruto had taught him many things like feelings, emotions and friendship (5). Thanks to him Sai knew about life that he didn't know. He knows that he's not going to replace Sasuke even if he wants too. Both of them know that Naruto still in love with sasuke, and it will take long for him to forget him. But that didn't stop sai for trying.  
He hopes that Naruto will heal someday; for him to be the only one in Naruto's heart.

"Sai? Hello, earth to Sai…" sai blinked and looked at Naruto.

"Uh? Sorry Naruto-kun. What were you saying?" he asked.

"Mmhn. We're here!" Naruto shouted happily. He pulled the raven where ramen stands were located.

Sai could only smile at the childish actions of Naruto.

As the both spend the night together; both have different thoughts. Naruto was trying his best to forget the day he was, and enjoyed the day with Sai.

Sai was trying to make Naruto Happy; even when he knows that it will be impossible.

But, in the end, both could only smile and pretend that nothing matter, only them. And maybe shared some kisses and hugs at the end of the night.

Unknown to them, a strong chakra was getting closer to his destination. And it won't be pretty when said person arrives to find _his_ target in someone else's hands.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Almost there…."

'_Oh Naruto I can't wait to see you.' _Sasuke thought.

He was currently near the Konoha Border closer where his dobe was. He had travel almost five without a rest.

'_Bingo!' _

He landed inside konoha where a park was located. He looked around and noticed lots of lights and people were outside. Than he remembers that in this time of year they always had a festival.

'_It will be nice if I could bring Naruto before it ends' he_ thought happily.

Before heading where the dobe's apartment was. He disguised himself using a Genjutsu.

Instead of the sexy god name Uchiha Sasuke. There was a ten year old boy with a black Yukata with red patterns (6). The boy was paled and had dark blue hair and was very attractive.

"Perfect. Now, to find my Kitsune." He said as he walked where all the noise was coming from.

~*~ Thirty Minutes later ~*~

Sasuke was walking down the same path he came from. Why? Is not because he didn't have the courage to asked Naruto out. No! It was because Naruto was not in his apartment or anywhere he could think of. He when to look for the blond a random places he knew that blond like. He even thought about asking Sakura, but it will only create problems for him.

So, he decided to enjoyed the festival. Then he can start looking for Naruto again.

He went and sat down on a random tree. He looked at the people enjoying themselves and spending the festival with their lovers. For some reason he felt pain and his heart.

He was about to get up when he heard a moan.

Of course he's not interested in some stranger's sex partner. But, for some reason he wanted to see who made that beautiful sound.

'_I must be a big pervert, to think some random noise especially coming from a stranger sounded beautiful…' _he thought.

Getting closer where he can see the couple; but a good distance too. He took a look and what he saw made him regret leaving his dobe behind all these years.

Two guys were kissing each other with passion. The dark haired had the blond haired on top of him… riding the raven making the blond moaned his name. (Hahaha you thought I was going to say Sai and Naruto haha not yet…)

The scene in front of him was making him hard. Even if he wasn't the one who had _that_ blond, he couldn't help to imagined that it was him and Naruto.

"S-Sai." He heard the blond moaned again.( NO THEY'RE NOT HAVING SEX...YET haha )

Somewhere in his mind he recognized that voice.

It was when said blond turned his head facing Sasuke. Now, Sasuke had a perfect view of the blond that was moaning the guy's name.

'_It can't be NO! NO, NO…it has to be a joke…please maybe a genjutsu……yeah just a simple jutsu.' _He pleaded.

Sasuke blinked, and try to dispel (7) the genjutsu that he thought someone had put him through. But, it was the same.

Sasuke' eyes widened, when he saw that the blond was none other than, Uzumaki Naruto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(1) When episode 134 came out in Japan the episode of Naruto & Sasuke fighting and Sasuke leaving Naruto... I thought it will be cool to have Naruto remember the day when Sasuke left. And is also true…. You know because in may 11 the episode where Sasuke leaves konoha and goes to Orochimaru.

(2) You know…he didn't kill himself when Sasuke left.

(3) yeah I know I decided to make Sakura good in this fic…only in this fic…okay.

(4) YEAH!! So what?! I think both Neji and Hinata make a cute couple.

(5) Yep!! thanks to **Rikka-sama **who gave me this idea…thank you.

(6) You know I suck at describing clothes!

(7) I'm not sure if I'm right…please correct me if I'm wrong.

A/N

first if sorry for the spaces i hate correcting in the document Manager thing! it makes the speces longer!!! sorry!

ALRIGHT!!! Here is chapter 2 …please review or no chapter 3 for you!!

And before anyone asks …I will finish talking about the couples that I mention like Gaara and lee… that I didn't finished on next chapter.

So, what you think about this chapter? Please review if you like it or you can complain on the seme that everyone voted for…hahah it will be funny…okay just kidding!

Well, as you know Sai won …with one vote wow!! But now that I wrote chapter 2 I think I'm stating to like this couple.

Anyways, please review and since I receive more reviews than I expected I'll give a little teaser for next chapter!!

~*~ NEXT CHAPTER ~*~

As you know both Sai and Naruto are making out; unknown that Sasuke is watching them.

This chapter will have Naruto's fears coming true and also Sai's.

And the appearance of our favorite Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. (Yayyy!!!)

And she confess something to sai that will shock everyone!!!

~*~ END ~*~

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF….MOVE ON.

AND THANK YOU FOR VOTING AND READING MY UNBETA FICS.

FER3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_The scene in front of him was making him hard. Even if he wasn't the one who had that blond, he couldn't help to imagined that it was him and Naruto. _

"_S-Sai." He heard the blond moaned again._

_Somewhere in his mind he recognized that voice._

_It was when said blond turned his head facing Sasuke. Now, Sasuke had a perfect view of the blond that was moaning the guy's name. _

'_It can't be NO! NO, NO…it has to be a joke…please maybe a genjutsu……yeah just a simple jutsu.' He pleaded._

_Sasuke blinked, and try to dispel the genjutsu that he thought someone had put him through. But, it was the same._

_Sasuke' eyes widened, when he saw that the blond was none other than, Uzumaki Naruto. _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 3**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

"S-sai. . . Stop. "Naruto moaned when Sai licked his weak spot; which was his left side of his neck.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." in a husky tone. Sai started to feel Naruto's sexy body. In the heat of the moment, the two were kissing and touching each other; that they blocked everything else. Of course, they didn't know when a figure come down from the nearby tree, and slowly walked where the couple was.

It was when both felt a strong, deadly chakra near them. Both separated from each other, and looked where that powerful chakra was coming from.

When Naruto saw the owner's of the deadly chakra, his eyes widened and his heart stop beating for a moment.

"S-sasuke. . ." he whispered.

Sai was another story. In a flash, Sai was behind Sasuke and his sword at Sasuke's neck ready to strike if he dares to move. Sasuke saw every move that Sai did, but he chose to let the artist do whatever he wanted.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha, Sasuke?" Sai asked in a deadly tone.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, to reveal his Sharingan.

"I came to get what belongs to me. I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Sasuke said, looking at his victim; who was to shock to noticed he was been observed.

Sai knew the bastard's answer, but he needed to hear it from him.

"And, what do you want? Sasuke. "He spat.

Sasuke smirked at the dumb question.

"I came to get Naruto of course. And I'm not leaving until I talk to him."

"Over my dead body! Naruto is mine." it was now that Sai couldn't take it, and charged at Sasuke.

It was now that Naruto got out of his trace, and yelled at both ravens.

"SAI. Stop . . . please. Don't fight." Naruto yelled. He couldn't take it anymore and he began to cry.

Why did the bastard have to come and destroy everything he had worked so hard? Why? To make him miserable? He had started to open up to Sai, when he chose to come back to konoha. And to make it better, he said that he come back because of him. He didn't know whether to believe him or not. But, those words sounded true. He looked to see both ravens fighting.

Sasuke's Sharingan and Sai's ink were the only things you could see. Both were fighting like animals, neither care about rules or that Naruto was watching the whole fight. The only thing that matter was . . . to kill the other and win Naruto.

"Please stop . . . STOP!" Naruto shouted causing both ravens to stop.

"Naruto-kun, I need to kill or else he will do something towards Konoha." Sai lied. He just wanted to kill Sasuke.

"Like I care about this stupid village. I only came to talk to Naruto and that's all." Sasuke said as he took one step closer to Naruto.  
Immediately Sai intervene, causing Sasuke to hiss at the artist's actions.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke followed that voice and cursed at his bad luck.

He was surrounded by 11 ANBU's ready to charge if he didn't follow rules.

"Hn."

"You're under arrest Uchiha. You may come freely or we will use force." the Captain said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to bring you to the hokage. She'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Fine. But could I have a word with Naruto."

"No. Not until we go and see the hokage."

With a sigh, Sasuke left with the anbu squad. He didn't want to disobey any orders if he wants to stay in konoha with his dobe. But not before leaving he said,

"I'll be back Naruto."

And with that he left the speechless blond, and a very pissed raven behind.

It was minutes later that Sai turned to Naruto and asked.

"Why the hell is going on with you and Sasuke?" he asked dark eyes focus on blue ones.

"Sai! There is nothing going on with me and Sasuke! Is just . . ."

"Just what Naruto?" Sai shouted.

"It's been a long time since I saw him. And, I also want to talk to him. . . You know, so I can finally move on."

"What do you mean? That's why I'm here for you. You don't need him at all." Sai turned around and punched the closest wall near.

Naruto knew Sai was pissed, but he needs to do this; in order for him to forget Sasuke.

"Look Sai, you might think that I'm just doing this to see him, but I need to know if I still love him or not." Naruto ran a hand through his golden locks.

"If I still love him, I will come and tell you. I don't want you to suffer just because of me." Naruto walked up to Sai and hugged the raven closely.

"You'll still have a space in my heart if I choose him, but if I end up with you; I will merry you." Naruto smiled, seeing the look on Sai's face.

"N-naruto-kun. . . Are you serious?" he whispered.

"Yes, only if I'm sure that my feelings for Sasuke had disappeared." he smiled.

"Oh Naruto. I'm very happy." Sai hugged Naruto and kiss him on the forehead.

"Hey Sai, can I asked you something?" the blond asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Why did you stop talking to Sakura?"

"Well, I didn't stop talking to her. It was her to choose to ignore me." Sai looked at Naruto.

"Why do ask?"

Naruto shrugged and said.

"I was curious because she stop talking when we became a couple. At first, I thought she was angry at you, but days pass and still she didn't name your name at all."

"Well, we start with the wrong foot. So, it was obvious that she only talk to me because of you."

"Well, I better go its getting pretty late." Naruto said as he gave Sai a kiss on his lips.

"Good bye. . . Sai." he waved and disappeared in the shadows

"Bye Naruto-kun" Sai whispered sadly.

Sai started to walk back to his house, but stop when he sensed 'her' chakra 'again'.

"Come out. . . Sakura." he order in a dark tone.

It was than, that the pink haired girl came out of the shadows. She was wearing a white kimono with sakura petals, and her hair was loose; making her even more beautiful.

"Hi, Sai-Kun. How are you?" she asked, getting closer to the raven.

"I'm fine. What do you finally chose to talk me? After all, you ignored me two fuckin years!" he shouted, he was pissed. How come she just walks up to him and talks normally, like nothing had ever happen.

Sakura's smile faded and she said.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't talk to you." her voice was fill with sadness.

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to forget that you were with Naruto, and not with me." she looked at Sai's eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sai took some steps back keeping a good distance from her.

"I know that you love Naruto, and I don't stand a chance with you . . . but I need to tell you the truth."

She got closer until she can feel Sai's hot skin.

"I, haruno Sakura, love you Sai. I know you're wondering how? Well, it was actually a game at first. Ino told me that I should forget about Sasuke, and try to get a life on my own. She told me that you looked just like Sasuke, and it will make it easy on me to forget. So, I did. I started to spy on you, asking Tsunade-sama to get missions with you; so I can be with you." she laughed bitterly but continued. "And then days, months even a year and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought it was because I got used to seeing your face, that a day without seeing you was not normal." she looked up at sky, enjoying the nice weather. After a minute she continued.

"I noticed that I was in love with you; when we read your name, at the name list from Naruto's suitors." she try to be strong, but in the end, she started to cry.

"I-I couldn't believe that you loved Naruto. Is not because you were both guys, no. It was because you always treated him bad. And I knew I had the chance with you, since I knew you dislike him." she had stopped to crying. She wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Imagine when I heard your name? I wanted to screamed, kicked, kill and many things. But, I knew you'll never return my feelings. So, I decided to ignore you, pretending that you didn't exist; so, I can finally forget you."

It was now Sai's turn to speak. It was to much information in one day.

First; Sasuke, who returned to get his blond back. Second; there was a high chance that Naruto still loves Sasuke. And finally, the girl that he thought she hated him; was in love with him, and was now confessing her love to him.

"Why you didn't tell me?" for some reason he wanted to hug her, but chose to ignore it.

"You don't know how much I wanted to tell you. But, that was one reason that kept me from telling you." she looked down avoiding his eyes.

"What's the reason?" he wanted to know.

She raised her head and whispered.

"Naruto. He was the reason I chose to keep my secret. He tried everything to get Sasuke back, he tried to make me happy; even at the cost of his own happiness." she put a hand of her heart, trying to calm down.

"For once, I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to see him smiling like he used to. And since that he was happy with you, I chose to forget you. After all, he was happy and that's all that matter."  
She put her hand down and looked at Sai's dark eyes. She was about to say something, but was interrupt by Sai.

"And why chose this time to tell me?" he said.

"Because Sasuke is here, and I know that Naruto is still in love with him; even when he said that he loves you."

"LIER! He loves me and he will choose me over that Uchiha." due the anger, and after hearing Sasuke's name. Sai had pinned Sakura into the wall. Sakura flinched when she was roughly pushed to the wall. She looked at Sai, and she could tell that he was hurt; but she also confirmed that he knew it was true.

"He said he's going to marry me. And I believe him. But the thing I don't get is. . . You said you care about Naruto's happiness, when you are flirting with his boyfriend and future husband?"

"One; I do care about Naruto. Two; I know that he's still in love with Sasuke. And three; I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just confessing my love to you, so when you finally decide to take a chance with me, you'll know that I'm here for you." leaning forward, ghostly touching his lips with her own, she whispered.

"I love you. . . Sai." and she kissed him.

Sai's eyes widened. He didn't know what he felt like this. . . He didn't know why or even when he started to kiss back! It was when he heard Sakura's moan, that he pushed her away. Sakura pick herself up, and looked at Sai.

Sai helplessly was trying to wipe that awful kiss that Sakura gave him. He couldn't believe that he had kiss back.

"Well, now, I did something bad. Don't try to act like you didn't like it. I know that you loved It." she smirked.

After all those hot nights of thinking about how those pale lips would taste like. And now, she had completed her dream. And it was delicious.

"No, I didn't like it! I don't like you at all." he said.

"Fine say what you like, I don't care. But I completed my mission to tell you my feelings. You know where to find me when you decide to give me a chance. "She started to walk, but before leaving she said.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun. I'll tell him everything we did tonight. So, don't worry about anything, I'll tell him that I started everything." and with that she disappeared at the sound of a poof.

"What did I do to deserve this . . .?" he whispered, knowing that nobody would answer him; but also glad that no one did.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~Next day ~*~

It was another day for Naruto. It was 6am and everybody was asleep.  
Yet, the blue birds were chirping, and some ninjas were getting ready for today duties.

Naruto was a heavy sleeper since childhood. It wasn't weird for him to sleep; when loud noises were coming from outside. But, this time, he woke up exactly at six am and he couldn't go back to sleep.  
He decided to go ahead and take a shower. After a good bath, he went and had breakfast; which consisted on cereal and a bowl of mix fruit.

He tried to avoid thinking about Sasuke, but like always, he did it anyway.  
He knows that he still feel something for the Uchiha, but he's not sure what it is. Could it be friendship? No. Maybe as a lover? Possibly. Even if he knew what he felt about Sasuke. That doesn't mean that he knows what Sasuke feels for him. He's not even sure if that bastard is planning to stay on konoha. Well, after been captured by the ANBU he doesn't think he's going anywhere. But, he's afraid that Sasuke might use him, destroying in the worst possible way; which was his feelings. Not even the strongest jutsu will help him not to fall in love with Sasuke.

After finishing his breakfast, he had already planned to go and talk to Sasuke. So, he got out of his apartment, and teleport himself to the hokage's tower; where he knew his friend was there.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was dark. That was all that Sasuke saw, darkness. He was currently in one cell at konoha's jail. Is not like he's complaining or anything, but he had thought that he was going to stay in one of the worst cell in konoha. But, what he got was even better what he had in Orochimaru's cell.

His cell had a desk, one bed, a little window; that had the perfect view of the hokage Monument, and even a fuckin radio. He should call it room instead of a cell.

'_Maybe because he was an Uchiha, and he was the last Uchiha on earth. Just maybe_.'

But anyways, he was all alone with nobody to talk to. He usually doesn't need someone to be beside him, but after seeing Naruto, things change dramatically. He wanted to rip apart that guy named Sai, and burn him to death with his fire Justus's. But damn, to his luck, there were Anbu Ninjas surrounding the area; and he couldn't do a thing to him. Yes, he admits that he's jealous of that fucker. He's jealous that he had kissed his dobe, and touched him more than once. But, in the end, he'll get Naruto for sure. He was about to think about something else; when two Anbu's came and called out his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please come with us. The hokage and the council are waiting for you." said one of the anbu.

"Hn."

_'Get ready for the torture...'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hi, Kotetsu how are you?" said ninja looked up from the papers that he was doing.

"Hi Naruto-kun. I'm great like always, how are you?" Kotetsu smile and he put down the papers ignoring them for at least a moment.

"Mmhn, I'm good thanks. Hey is the meeting started yet?" Naruto asked, ignoring the weird looks Kotetsu was sending him.

"A-ah yes! And, I almost forgot to let you in immediately. I'll let them know that you here, okay." he said as he poof away. In less than a minute, he came back, rubbing his head for some unknown reason.

_'Probably Tsunade was the cause of this. . . '_

"You may enter Naruto-Kun and good luck." Kotetsu waved at Naruto, who waved back.

_'I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Upon entering, he saw every council members that he knew. They were sitting according by power which is why; those two were in the middle. Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura

He used to hate them when he was younger, but now, it's completely different.  
He looked at his right and found Tsunade sitting next to Homura. He heard a growl, and what surprise him to see, Uchiha Sasuke, completely unchain and no guards, not even one.  
Getting out of his trance, he walked where everyone can see him; which it was in middle, next to Sasuke. After that, he did one thing that he'll never thought he could do; he waited quietly for them to talk.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sasuke had followed the two anbu. When he finally made it inside the big court. He wanted to go back, and never return, but he didn't have a choice. One of the Anbu told him to sit in a chair that was in the middle of the room, so he did. Now, he got a good view of who was in the room. He knew that both elders, aka Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura were sitting there. Also, he noticed Tsunade next to Homura; looking really pissed at something.

He was about to asked or tried to get their attention, when Koharu coughed to get everybody's attention.  
He turned to looked at Sasuke and said,

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're here today to know your fate in Konoha. The Council decision will decide your future. In order to start our meeting, we're waiting for one more person. He's not part of the council, but he's very important to Konoha." Koharu said as he adjusted his glasses.

At the exact moment he had finished his speech, someone had knocked the door, and it was none other than Kotetsu; who had one arm at his stomach, apparently because of the running he made.

"Hokage-Sama, Uzumaki Naruto has just arrived. Would you like me to send him in?" Kotetsu said, still breathing hard.

"You idiot, I told you to let him in right away." Tsunade yelled, causing Kotetsu to trip by an invisible item.

Homura just rolled her eyes.

_'Stupid _Chunin_.'_ Both Homura and Tsunade thought the same.

The doors opened once again and none other than Uzumaki Naruto walked in; looking at all of them with curious eyes.  
Sasuke growled, at seeing Naruto in here, where they'll be deciding his fate, and probably will end up with the death penalty.

_'What a joy! I didn't want him to know of my punishment, and now he'll know. Kami, why did I do for you to hate me? Wait, never mind, I know.'_

He gasped when Naruto turned to looked at him, with those eyes that hunt him at nights. He could tell that Naruto was worry, but why? And now that he thought about it, why the hell is he doing in here? Is he supposed to be with that fucker . . .? Sai?

He stop thinking, when he saw Naruto walking to his direction. Naruto didn't even look straight at his eyes; it was like he was avoiding him at all cost. And he didn't like that. He suppress shiver, when Naruto had touch his arm by mistake. He looked at Naruto, and he was shocked to noticed, that the blond was quite and still; for the first time in his life.

Since he knew he couldn't do anything to get the blond's attention, he just waited for assholes to speak.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Uzumaki Naruto, you were called because we need your help. You have save Konoha several times in the past, you have helped us re-built konoha, and we think of you as one more of us. The main reason that you're here is." Homura looked at round, receiving nods from all the council members.

"Naruto-kun, you'll be the one who will be deciding Sasuke's punishment. You're the only one that could go against him and live, and like we said earlier; you're one of us now, your opinions count too." Homura said.

"So, what's going to be Sasuke's punishment, Naruto-kun?"

.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

A/N;

First; I have to say something very important… PLEASE REVIEW MY FICS. Because my bf got pissed because I ditch him so many times and instead of spending time with him…I always come here (in my room) and write a chap. So, he basically asked if I got reviews and I was like "yeah, tons." And he was like "ok, how many?" He even dared to look how many reviews I got on each chapter. And he told me something that it kind of make sense to me. He told that I always spend time working on a chapter days and nights, and no one seem to review any chapter. It will only take 5 seconds. One word "update" that's all I ask. I'm not saying I don't like big reviews…but please review. It makes me feel that you actually read the chapter and maybe you'd like it or you hate it. But I least you read it. And, if you didn't notice… I actually took longer with this chapter, but since I only got three f.u.c.k.i.n reviews on chapter 3. I didn't have the inspiration to write this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW. I BET ANY AUTHOR AGREES WITH ME. Specially if they work to hard or skip things they needed to do just to do finish a chapter; which no one will review.

**AND I HAVE A SPECIAL PRESENT FOR **

milkchocolatehot64

SengetsuPwnzU

demon'sLOver

**WHO REVIEWED ON MY LAST UPDATE WHICH WAS "DESIRES CHAPTER 6" **

**YOUR GIFT IS A SASUNARU DOUJINSHI THAT I JUST UPLOAD ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. (Go to my main page)**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW. THANK YOU SO MUCH…**

But, seriously go watch the Doujinshi that I'm talking about ... its cute. Maybe some of you already watched it, but hey, it's okay! Watch it again! Thank you for reading my Non-Beta fics and have a wonderful day…. And god, this fic it's getting good. I know I'm the author but I never planned to be this way…but it turn out to be greater than I have expected. NEXT CHAPTER IT'S GOING TO BE A BOMB..

ANYWAYS..

THANKS…FER3333.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Hello!! I'm back. It's been one whole month without posting and updating any fic, and I feel relief to be back. Yay!! So, if you reading this, it means that this fic won my poll. YES,** MOVE ON** won with 10 votes yay!!! So, it means that I'll be doing this fic and updating more…yay!!! If your fic didn't win, you have to wait for your Fave fic turn. Well, I'll stop writing and I will let read **MOVE ON CHAPTER 4….ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC... so ****read at your own risk.**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

'**Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•SxN

_~Previous Chapter~_

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you were called because we need your help. You have save Konoha several times in the past, you have helped us re-built konoha, and we think of you as one more of us. The main reason that you're here is." Homura looked at round, receiving nods from all the council members.  
_

_"Naruto-kun, you'll be the one who will be deciding Sasuke's punishment. You're the only one that could go against him and live, and like we said earlier; you're one of us now, your opinions count too." Homura said.  
_

_"So, what's going to be Sasuke's punishment, Naruto-kun?"_

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•SxN

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 4**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•SxN

"S-sasuke's sentence?"

"Yes, you're the only one who truly knows Sasuke. You know his weakness, abilities and so on. I'm sure you'll make a perfect decision."

Naruto, who was standing there, shocked and more importantly broken. Why did they choose him? Why him? Sure, he knows everything about the bastard, but that doesn't mean he'll get the perfect punishment. But he knew that deep inside, he couldn't pick or choose Sasuke's punishment. Even if it hurts to admit that he's still loves Sasuke,  
he knows that he can do nothing about it; after all, Sasuke is a traitor. Right?

Sasuke, was standing there, eyes wide, mouth open and with a broken heart.  
When he heard that Naruto was going to be the one who will choose his punishment, he was torn into two. Apparently Naruto felt the same because the moment the elders said that, Naruto breathing become slow and he became as hard as a rock. He knew perfectly how Naruto must it feel, to be the one who decides his fate, and perhaps it was better if Naruto chooses his punishment. So if he decides to have him for death penalty, it wouldn't hurt at all knowing that it came from Naruto. After all he deserves it. He betrayed his own village at the cost of some weak power that only made him thought that he was strong. Yes, he was ready for everything that they throw at him.

With his final thought, he breathed and prepare for his fate. He turned his gaze back to Naruto, who was mumbling words to himself.

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~SxN

_'No. No. No. I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS. This is to much, NO!'  
_

Naruto was having a very difficult time. He knows that he needs to do it, but some reason he couldn't do it.

**'You still love him that's why?'** Kyuubi said.

_'Stupid fox, I didn't asked you did I?_' Naruto said inside his mind.

**'Kit, I know you love him just follow your heart and do it.'**

_'b-but I can't. . . '_

**  
"Yes you can! You're Uzumaki Naruto, remember that.'**

Naruto was brought back from his thoughts, when Utatane spoke.

"Naruto-kun are you ready?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Just to let you know, you better choose the right thing to do, because if you don't; it will affect Konoha deeply."

'_Great.'_

Raising his head up, Naruto looked at those bastards and said.

"Two years, Uchiha Sasuke will have to live without chakra. He'll have house arrest during the two years. He will not be allowed to talk to other persons, especially me. And he will get missions any rank; even when he doesn't have chakra, he'll still have his Taijutsu and that's enough for him. Instead of paying him all the money will go to charity. In case he breaks any rules, he'll have three anbus all the time with him; guarding him day and night." despite him trying to sound gentle, it rather came out hash, and with a deep voice that only Kyuubi would sound like.

The council looked at each other than to Naruto.

"Sounds good, but we also have our own punishment." Homura Said.

"What?"

"Yes, we thought that you'll choose a harder one, so we were prepared if you didn't. We came up with this punishment. Uchiha Sasuke, will be force to marry, and have babies; in order to revive the Uchiha Clan. You'll choose someone to share your life with, and settle down; also, it will prove your loyalty towards Konoha by marring someone from  
Konoha. You'll do this after finishing Naruto-kun's punishment." the elders looked down, starring at some papers at their desk.

Naruto was speechless; he didn't believe what had happen just now. Sasuke was going to marry with someone else rather than _him_? He was going to settle down with some crazy bitch, and have children?!  
He wanted to screamed, yelled even punch their faces, but he couldn't because he knows he has no said in the matter. If Sasuke needs to marry in order to stay in konoha, that's fine with him, but he will **not** assist to the fuckin wedding. Hell no! He couldn't help to think about the lucky girl, who will have _his_ Sasuke. Sharing bed with him, kissing him passionately, fuckin like bunnies in heat and most if all to have him all by herself. That's the most important fact, well, some of the girls only want the Uchiha name. It will fun to see Sasuke choosing his future bride- to-be, to see him glaring at his fans for touching him without permission.

_'Haha that will be fun to see.'_

At that moment Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto thank you for coming here. Your opinion matters to us as well, so thank you. You may go."

"Yes. If you need me, I'll be at my house." he vowed as a sign of respect and walked out of the court room.

As soon as Naruto left, Sasuke, who was still standing like a statue finally was able to think.

_'Marry. . . . With a girl? A girl. A Fan girl. No, I'm not fuckin marry with a crazy ass bitch!'_

Sasuke, who didn't have energy after hearing the terrible news (not Naruto's but the old farts), looked around for his chair and sat down, he couldn't think anymore after hearing his big punishment. He needs to marry with a girl! He's not interesting in girls at all, he hates them. They're annoying, bitches, whores, disgusting and everything bad he could think of. They only want his name, since he's the last one and _single_. He wanted to ran his Chidori into their skulls, tell them that he loves Naruto, and he's the only one who he's going to marry with. But, he only opened his mouth, and let air out of his mouth. He was about to object everything or do something about it, but he saw Naruto leaving AND accepting what the old farts said. That, got Sasuke's only hope for getting Naruto's love back ruined. It seems that the blond was happy for him marrying with a female, besides he got that ugly paled ass fucker named Sai with him.  
He's not going to deny that it will make him proud if Naruto would have done something for him; like objecting everything they said. But that's only s dream now, because he knows that now Naruto doesn't love him at all.

With a heavy sighed, he returned (he was thinking to much) once again to the court room.

"Uchiha-San, please followed me." a woman Anbu said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to put your chakra seals."

"Hn."

_'Might as well accept that I lost Naruto. . . Forever.'_

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~SxN

After getting out of that horrible place, Naruto went straight to his house; in s slow pace.

**'Kit, why didn't you do something to stop the Uchiha from getting married with some crazy bitch?'** the fox said, curled inside his cage.

_'Kyuu, I told you that I don't care about him. Well, I do but I don't have a choice since the elders told him to revive his clan.'_

**'Tch. I know that, I heard it too. But you could have done something about it, not just stand there and do nothing for your man!'**

_'Kyuubi he's not my MAN!'_

**'But you love him, right?'**

_'. . . . . . Yes.'_

**'So what are you waiting for?'**

_'Kyuubi don't make this harder than it is, please. I can't stop thinking about him and some random girl together, living happily ever after, while I suffer watching both of them and their happy little family. Yes, I FUCKIN JELAOUS OF HIS FUTURE WIFE. Happy now?'_ by now Naruto was panting from all the shouting inside his mind.

Kyuubi who was quiet from all the emotional speech, nodded and after minutes had passed grinned evilly and said,

**'What would happen if I gave you a little surprise?'**

_'I don't care anymore; just do whatever you want with me.'_

**'Are you sure? I mean I was going to lock that ability, but it seems that you might use it after all.'** Kyuubi grinned evilly at Naruto.

_'Whatever.'_

**'Alright, it's settle I won't lock it. I'll just wait for his semen and I do the work, okay.'**

_'Yeah, yeah whatever -wait. What?'_

Without him noticing he was standing at his house, and with someone waiting for him.

He blinked a couple of times before he moved forward, where the Kunoichi was waiting for him.

"Hey Sakura-Chan."

"Hey Naruto."

"How are you?"

"Fine like always just dropping by and said hi, you know." sakura smiled softly.

"C'mon Sakura, tell me what is it?" Naruto said as his voice change to playfully to serious.

Sakura sighed, but continue.

"You know me to well, Naruto. I came here to talk about something serious."

It wasn't every day she comes only to say hi, no, it meant something else.

Besides he knows the topic she'll talk about.

"It's about Sai."

_'I knew it!'_

He can clearly smell him in her. Thanks to his little friend powers or special traits that he can smell, hear and see better than ordinary people.

"What about him?"

Sakura was now nervous; she was playing with her fingers, while looking at the ground.

Naruto was observing her, he knew what she was going to say but he wanted her to tell him; to prove him that she's indeed his best friend.

It took some courage from Sakura to say what she had planned to tell Naruto.

"N-naruto . . . I need to tell you something about S-sai and . . . . Me."

'_C'mon Sakura say it.'  
_

"Yes, I'm waiting."

With determinate eyes, she looked at cerulean eyes and said,

"Naruto, I love Sai and today I kissed him by force. I know you're his boyfriend and you love him. I know I don't have a chance, but if you're still in love Sasuke-kun; maybe if i try I can have a chance with him." she waited for some sort of curses from Naruto, but she looked at him; and he was smiling.

"N-naruto. . . .?"

"Sakura-Chan, I knew it since the beginning. The way you looked at him, the way you tried to be with him in missions, you even flirted with him. I confirmed it when you stop talking with him, and you distance yourself from him."

"N-naruto. . . . I . I don't know what to say. . . ?"

_'Omg! He knew everything, and still pretended that nothing happen.'_ Sakura thought, while her expression was shocked.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I don't think I like Sai anymore, since Sasuke is back. I still love him Sakura with all my heart."

He took her hands and held it for a moment.

"Go ahead and make Sai fall in love with you. You don't need my permission to try and win Sai."

"B-but Naruto you still are his boyfriend."

"Well, yeah but tomorrow I'll be single." he winked at her playfully.

"Oh Naruto. Thank you, thank you!" she hugged him, which Naruto returned the hug.

"Make sure that he's happy, Sakura- Chan."

She nodded and smiled at Naruto.

And once again, he gave her the happiness that she wanted. Deep inside, she knew that Naruto will never love Sai, but still he gave her Sai, and let her try to win the raven's heart.

"I need to go home and make my plan. Thanks Naruto again." she said.

"Yeah, and I need to go and talk to Sai." she looked away, feeling guilty from the pain that he'll caused the raven.

"Okay."

After an hour since Sakura left, Naruto was in his apartment, alone.

He knew that any minute Sai will come and demand an explanation about him going to Sasuke's court. Well, he was ready for his famous speech 'Don't go near that bastard.'

'Knock. . . . Knock. . . . Knock'

Standing up from his soft sofa, he opened up the door and welcomed the raven hair with open arms.

"Hi Sai." he chirped.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sai grabbed Naruto by his waist and gave him a kiss. Naruto returned the kiss, knowing that I'll be the last kiss they will share.

Naruto pulled away from Sai, who wanted more than a simple kiss.

What's the matter?" Sai growled. He wanted Naruto more than ever, of course, after having Sakura kissed him and still have her scent and flavor (her lipstick and toothpaste, which was cherry) in his mouth.

"We need to talk." nice and simple, that's what Naruto thought.

"What are you talking about? We don't need to talk about anything."

Sai knew that phrase, reading books and collecting data from dating couples was the right decision after all.

Naruto glared at Sai, knowing that he was going to make it difficult to both of them.

"Sai. I . . . I still love Sasuke." Naruto said.

"NO! You don't love him. You love me and I love you, and that's it."

Sai refused to believe that Naruto was breaking up with him.

"We need to end this Sai. I'm only hurting you instead of making you happy. I love Sasuke and I know you don't love me the way you say you do." Naruto said as he looked at Sai, who had his head down and his eyes closed.

"You can go and find someone else that can make you happy." at this moment, Sai looked up and glared at the blond.

"And who this other person might be, Naruto? Because I know that you're the only one that I love and care for."

Naruto smiled at him and said.

"Sakura-Chan."

Sai's eyes widened. He knew that Sakura had told Naruto about their little meeting, but he never guessed that Naruto was going along with her plan.

"No! I don't feel a thing for her, she's **just** a friend." he said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES! Why would I lie to you?"

"Because if I remember clearly the day she stopped talking to you, you were cursing her out, telling me that what was wrong with her and even to the point of ignoring her."

Naruto smirked, seeing Sai pale face turned to a soft pink.

"Just give her a chance, one chance and that's all."

"Why are you doing this?" Sai asked.

"Because I know she truly loves you and wants you to be happy. She can give you everything or even more than me."

Sai looked down, not wanting to realize the truth that was coming from Naruto's mouth.

He knew that Naruto will never love him the way he wanted, even if Sasuke was still in Oto, he knew that the blond's heart belong to Sasuke.

Sakura; it's funny that it was kind of true what Naruto said. He did feel bad when she stop talking to him. He wanted to yell at her for not even explaining to him, why she stopped talking to him. But now, it makes since. Maybe Naruto is right, maybe he needs to try with Sakura and see if he loves her or not. Is not like he's going to die from trying, right?

Thinking deeply, he didn't noticed Naruto's soft hands caressing his cheeks softly.

"Sai, are you going to give her a chance?" Naruto whispered,

Sai blinked, before giving his answer to Naruto.

"I don't know how you do this, but I know I always end up listening to you." Sai said, as he looked the other way from Naruto's beautiful eyes.

Naruto smiled, knowing what he meant and hug the raven.

"Thank you Sai. You won't regret it."

"Hn, I hope so."

"C'mon let's go and get you for your date with Sakura." in speed that not even Sai had, Naruto was pulling him towards to door.

"Naruto-kun wait. . . I didn't say that I was going on a date with her, did I?"

"No, but you never said for me not to arrange you a date with her, right?"

". . . . . ."

"That's what I thought."

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~SxN

Inside where the meeting took place, only three persons remain both elders and Tsunade.

"Thank you so much for doing this." the busty woman said.

"Whatever, we need the Uchiha to rise again. And we know Sasuke is not into girls. Besides you told us that Uzumaki Naruto can have children, so the fourth of us will gain something out of this. Sasuke; will have Naruto and he will not have to marry a girl. Naruto will have Sasuke. You, Naruto's happiness and us, we will have the Uchiha bloodline once again. Everybody wins."

"Sure."

"But keep this as a top secret Mission."

"Can I ask one questing though?"

"Yes."

"Why did you make Sasuke think that he needs to marry a girl? It was more simple to tell him that he needs to marry Naruto."

After a couple of minutes, nobody seems that they wanted to answer that question. It was when Koharu said,

"He needs to suffer more and what better way to make him think that he'll be force to marry one of his crazy fans."

"True."

"Well Tsunade, it was nice to make business with you." both elders looked at Tsunade.

"Same here."

Both elders left, leaving a happy Tsunade behind.

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~SxN

"Ready Sasuke-San?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was in a room full of Jounin. Apparently the seal jutsu that they going to used on him is powerful, so they need more than three to complete said jutsu.

He flinched, when he felt the jutsu started to work on his chakra.

_'Might as well think about something else, instead on focusing on the pain._' he thought.

Sasuke Small POV

Naruto, two years without seeing you.  
It will eventually kill me not to see you. You have no idea what I felt when I heard that I won't be allow to talk to you or seeing you. That I need to wait to fuckin years for me to see you. I don't think I could do that, knowing that you'll be near me. I just hope that time flies like everyone says, so I can see you one more time. And this time, I'll make sure that I do what I wanted to do since I arrived.

Sasuke groaned, feeling his body going numb. He felt himself been lifted by someone obviously bigger than him.

He felt himself getting tired and sleepy. With one final thought, he let darkness win for the first time.

_'I love you, Naruto.'_

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•SxN

~*~

TBC

~*~

SxN~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•SxN

A/N

Ahhh I need help… I tried to look for the word 'punishment' in the thesaurus but always got thee same thing. If you know other words that I can use please tell me… because I don't like to use the word all over again. But if you think I made the right decision please let me know…

Yay… I finished chapter 4 –clap everybody- SO, next chapter will be next week 'maybe'. I decided to update this fic before my Naruto's fic, which is October 10 AND Naruto's birthday!!! I had planned to have this chap after my one-shot, but since I finished it early I updated MOVE ON.

Thank you for voting and having all those alerts and fave makes me happy. Thank you!!

PS. CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS. ALL OF THEM ARE SASUNARU. AND STAY TUNE FOR MY FIRST ONE-SHOT ON OCTOBER 10, NARUTO'S BRITHDAY FIC.

Sincerely

Fer3333.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: SMEX SCENE…LEMON…. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys _in _boys ETC... **

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. so read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_Sasuke groaned, feeling his body going numb. He felt himself been lifted by someone obviously bigger than him.  
He felt himself getting tired and sleepy. With one final thought, he let darkness win for the first time._

_  
'I love you, Naruto.'_

* * *

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 5**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

* * *

+Two Years Later.+

Black eyes opened slowly, and glared at the person in front of him. Said owner of those black pools was sleeping peacefully, well, until a white-haired ninja woke him up.  
It was Monday morning, Uchiha Sasuke, was now fully awake. Thanks to his beloved Sensei of course. Hatake Kakashi, a normal jounin with a high reputation, and his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. Said Jounin was in charge of taking care of the last Uchiha. That's why he was the cause of the anger that was cursing through the young Uchiha now. It wasn't because he likes to wake people up, no; it was his duty and an order from the hokage.

Today it's the big day; Sasuke's Release Day.

It's been two painful years without seeing his dobe. He still impressed on how he actually managed to survive without Naruto. Every second, minute and hours were an eternity for Sasuke. For the very first time in his life, he felt lonely and incomplete. Just by looking at Naruto he feels complete and full of energy for some reason. It's like plants; they need the sun to grow. That's how he needs Naruto; he needs Naruto in order to survive. Yes, during these two years he's been thinking a lot. And now, he knows what he wants and he's going to fight to win Naruto's heart and love. It's not that he didn't know what he wanted, he thought that he'll be happy for whatever Naruto decided to do, but now, it's different; because he will fight for Naruto until the end.

Sasuke looked at his sensei with angry eyes.

"Sasuke don't look at me like that." Kakashi said, sounding hurt by the glared that was thrown at him.

"Kakashi do you know what time it is?" Sasuke asked with a deadly tone.

"Yes, it's 4:30 am." Kakashi chirped happily, unknown of the dark aura that was coming from Sasuke.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MY APPOINTMENT IS AT 10 AM NOT THIS EARLY!" Sasuke yelled, not happy to be awakening by his sensei at this early in the morning, when he should be sleeping at least two more hours.

"Calm down Sasuke, I was just doing you a big favor, you know."

"What makes you think that _I _want a favor from _you_?"

"Well, I did it because you need a shower, hair cut; not to mention you need to have healthy breakfast. Of course, before you get to meet Naruto today after your release.

Sasuke froze at his spot. Did he (Kakashi) say that he was going to meet Naruto today?  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who was smiling and said.

"I'm going to see him?"

"Yes, if you want of course."

"OF COURSE! It just that I never thought that I would actually see Naruto after my release." Sasuke said as he looked down at the floor.

Kakashi, who was stunned for the weird behavior of Sasuke, he just smiled at him and said.

"Well, never think before it actually happens, you may be wrong. C'mon let's go and proceed your beauty transformation."

"Kakashi if you don't stop talking, you'll loose something precious."

"Ahhh, Sasuke don't say that. What will happen if my dolphin-Chan is horny and wants to have sex?"

"There's plenty fish in the sea, you know."

". . . . Okay I'll keep my mouth shut." smirking at his sulking sensei, Sasuke walked to the door and headed to the bathroom.

_'I'm coming Naruto.'_

* * *

"C'mon Naruto hurry up." Sakura said.

"God, I'm coming."

Both were at Naruto's apartment, she was waiting for the blond to hurry up so they can go the hokage's office.

"Why are going to se Tsunade no bachann?" he asked.

"Naruto, did you forgot that today its Sasuke-kun's release day?" she couldn't believe that Naruto had forgotten a very important day.

"Of course not! It's just that I'm scare to see him."

"Why?"

"It's been two years Sakura, and I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean? You told me that you love Sasuke, and that you were going to give him a chance." Sakura said, hands on her hips and glaring at Naruto.

"I know but maybe. . . . He changed his mind." Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Naruto, he loves you and you love him. What will be the problem if both of you are in love?"

"Is j-just that. . . I'm nervous."

"You know what, I will leave you alone for you to think, okay." she went to the door but before leaving she said.

"He loves you, Naruto."

Now that he's alone, he can clearly think without anyone disturbing him.

It's been two long years without seeing Sasuke, and it took at lot of work from him. He wanted to see his 'friend', to talk to him, to see him if he was okay; and many things more. But he couldn't. He was stuck in home thinking about him, dreaming about him and even daydreaming about his dark haired friend. There were times that he wanted to ask Tsunade if he could see Sasuke, but he knew that even Tsunade couldn't do what he wanted. But in the end, he's allowed to see him after two fuckin years.

Now, the other detail that he's been thinking about. . . . Sasuke's second punishment.

Yes, he knows that he's been force to marry a girl, but only because he needs to revive his clan. If only, he could get pregnant that will change everything, right?

_'Like's possible, I'm a guy for Christ sake!'_ Naruto thought.

But if he could get pregnant, he could marry Sasuke and together would create little Uchihas. That would be his dream. Signing in defeat, he looked at the picture if team 7.

'Well, you want to be happy or not?' he nodded to himself and said but this time loudly.

"So, fight for what's yours?" he grinned, and walked where his friend was waiting.

* * *

"Wow! You really look different." Kakashi said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." annoyed with some girls who were drooling over him.

"What?! I'm not doing anything; I'm just admiring your beauty."

"That's why! You making the girls turn to look at me."

"So what? I'm making you popular once again."

"That's why! I don't want to make anybody fall for me, only one person can have my love; and his name is Naruto." looking at the blue sky, he sighed.

"Wow, that's deep." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke's serious face; filled with love.

"C'mon Kakashi hurry up." increasing his pace, Sasuke walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Kakashi just followed the raven like a shadow, behind him and smiling at everybody in their path.

_'Pretty soon, both will be together.'_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking; both talking about other people lives, and juicy gossip about Konoha.

Both didn't notice that they were already in front of the main door, it was until Kotetsu spoke.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan what are you two doing here?" Kotetsu said in a cheerful tone; making them smiled at him.

Naruto looked at him and said, "We were summon by the Hokage." he said as he took some steps, heading where he knew Tsunade was. Without a proper notice, Kotetsu let them go; knowing that they were trusted by the hokage.

* * *

"I'm here to see hokage, please." Sasuke said.

Kotetsu, who was reading a scroll, looked up and frowned at Sasuke. Sasuke, who wasn't affected by kotetsu's frown, just ignored him and repeated his question.

"I came to see the hokage." Kotetsu didn't like Sasuke at all. He doesn't understand why they let him stay in the village; he should be in prison or put in death penalty. Since he didn't give a damn what Sasuke wanted, Kotetsu just ignored him; and kept reading his scroll.

Sasuke was pissed now. Nobody ignored him like that and got away with it. He was about to grab Kotetsu by the neck, but Kakashi stopped them at good time.

"Kotetsu, you should be doing your work instead of reading a scroll." Kakashi said as he approached them.

"Kakashi-San sorry but this scroll is very important."

"I know but what Sasuke wants is also very important."

"Very well, what can I do for you Uchiha." his tone was cold, and he didn't care at all.

Sasuke grit his teeth, but he answered the question. "I came to see the Hokage." Sasuke spat. He was about to kill Kotetsu before Kakashi appeared, but it seems it's not his time yet.  
Kotetsu looked at his papers, where he had all the people who were allowed to enter without permission.  
Kotetsu knew that Sasuke was schedule, but he did it anyway. He just didn't like Sasuke at all; and that's final.

"You can go in." he said, not even looking at Sasuke at all. Sasuke wanted to strangle him with all his strength, but he kept himself together. He nodded and walked to the door. He turned around waiting for Kakashi to come by his side.

"C'mon Kakashi, the Hokage is waiting."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were late for the meeting. Both entered the room and found two other persons in the room. Kakashi was one of them; one was taller than Naruto, who Naruto couldn't recognize who it was. So he walked to them.

Naruto heard Kakashi said something to the other man but it was just his name. The thing that got his attention was what Kakashi said that surprise him.

"Sasuke, Naruto is right behind you."

Said person ignored Kakashi and kept talking to Kakashi. Naruto knew that voice, and without him knowing; he walked behind the taller man.

Now, he could see him clearly, it was none other than Sasuke himself.

"S-sasuke. . . . Is that y-you?" Naruto stuttered.

* * *

Upon entering, Sasuke groaned when he saw the empty chair, where the Hokage suppose to be. He turned around to look at Kakashi, "what are we suppose to do?" he asked.  
Kakashi, who was reading his book, stared at him. "Duh, we're going to wait. What else we can do?" and once again, Kakashi returned to read his book quietly.

Sasuke just stood there, quiet and furious. He came down to see the hokage, to get his final punishment and she's not even here.  
It was then that the door opened, and someone had walked in. Sasuke who was angry, didn't care who it was, he just ignored everything.

"Sasuke, look who's behind you." Kakashi whispered.

"I don't give a shit. I only came to see the Hokage." he said coldly.

"Just turn around and see for yourself." Kakashi insisted for him to look at the people who were in the room.

"NO!"

"Sasuke, Naruto is right behind you."

"Sure, what's next? Orochimaru?"

"For real Sasuke, it's Naruto."

_'Like I would believe that Naruto came to see me, yeah right.'_

"S-sasuke. . . . Is that you?" he heard Naruto stuttered, and that did it for him to turned around and meet his beautiful dobe.

Black and sapphire crashed into one. Both were looking at each other, waiting for the other to move; in order to see that it wasn't a simple illusion.

"Dobe?" it was Sasuke who was out of the trance, who spoke. Naruto after hearing Sasuke calling him Dobe, he puffed his cheeks and pouted at Sasuke.

"Teme, don't call me Dobe!" without knowing what both were doing, both got closer to each other, until they could feel each others body.

Sasuke was stunned on how handsome Naruto looked. Sure, Naruto is gorgeous, but he was even more beautiful than before. Naruto looked more mature; he had loss his baby fat from his cheek bones and his body. God, he had the perfect body that anybody would kill for. Somehow, he wanted to touch that beautiful tan skin, to feel if Naruto's skin was smooth as it look.

_'Control yourself, Uchiha.'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto, who was avoiding Sasuke lustful eyes, turned to see said Uchiha; only to blush and turned his head the other way. Sasuke saw Naruto's cute blush and smirked.  
Naruto was red as a tomato. Why? Because he's in front of his _future_ Seme, and he couldn't control himself. Yes, he knows that he's not going to be the Seme in the relationship, hell, everyone knows that. Plus, he clearly knows that Sasuke is **NOT** the Uke type. Just by looking at Sasuke it totally screams **SEME**. Sasuke change over the two years; let's just say that Naruto is more than happy to see him again.

Sasuke was taller (I or 2 inches), broad shoulders, six pack, dark eyes and his voice was deep and sexy. God, Naruto wanted to let this man take his virginity right now. He blushed at the thought of having Sasuke's **big **cock inside him.

_'Oh god.'_

Unknown to them, both Sakura and Kakashi left them alone, so they can talk properly without any interruptions.

"We need to talk." both said in unison.

"You first..." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, it's been two painful years without seeing you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I even dream every night about you and me together. I know it's the first time you hear me talking in full sentences, but everything I'm saying it's true." Naruto nodded about Sasuke talking properly, instead of two words. "I saying this because I know that I love you, and I want to be more than just a friend." At this moment Sasuke got closer to Naruto.

"I want to be your boyfriend, and _maybe_ your future husband." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it for a moment.

"I know that you might not love me the way I do, but give me a chance to prove you how much I love you."  
Naruto was happy. He couldn't describe how happy he felt right now. His love just confessed to him, and wants to be more than just friends. He wanted to scream, donate money to charity and many other things. He heard Sasuke talking about how he was going to make Naruto happy, and Naruto wanted to slap Sasuke on the back of his head, but he just rolled his eyes. So, instead of saying something back to the raven, he kissed Sasuke on the lips; completely shutting the boy.

Sasuke didn't know what to do right now. Naruto was so quiet, it wasn't a good sign. It meant that maybe Naruto didn't love him back, or maybe doubting on how Sasuke is going to treat him.

"Naruto, I know that I screw a lot of times, but please give me one more chance. I know I can make you happy, and I could give you everything you wanted in this life or even more." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's blank face. He couldn't read what that face meant.

He was about to plead at Naruto, but a pair of warm, soft lips shut him up for good. Feeling Naruto incredible soft lips, Sasuke kissed back the blond but with more passion and love.

Naruto moaned after feeling Sasuke's tongue mapping every corner of Naruto's mouth.  
Sasuke's tongue tasted every corner of that sweet cavern called Naruto, but soon to be Sasuke's. Unable to hold himself, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. This caused said raven to wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and the other at the back of Naruto's neck; to deepen the kiss. With this posture, both felt each others passion; not to mention their hard erections, especially Sasuke's.  
Naruto could feel Sasuke's erection getting bigger each minute they kiss, and it made him feel hot knowing it was him who caused it. Sasuke didn't know what to do right now. Either to take the blond and fuck him senseless, or to keep kissing the blond until said blond could no longer breathe. Also, it was hard not to get an erection, when you have  
your love moaned your name. It's hard. But he's an Uchiha, so he can control his body just fine.

Naruto, who was having a hard time to breath, move his head to the side. This caused Sasuke's mouth to go down, marking Naruto's delicious tan neck as his.

"S-sasuke. . ." Naruto moaned feeling Sasuke talented lips sucked on his weak spot. Tan fingers reached and grabbed Sasuke's silky hair.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said between Sucking Naruto's neck.

"Ahhh, I-I love Y-you too, Sasuke." and once again, they kissed until both were out of air.

It was moments later, both were sitting down. Sasuke holding Naruto; who was on top of Sasuke, legs to the side and facing Sasuke with their foreheads together.

"You know what? I wouldn't care if I die like this." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around his Seme, and kiss him on the lips softly.

"Me too."

It was moments later that something clicked in Sasuke's head. He looked at Naruto, who had his eyes closed and smiling softly against his chest.

"Naruto, are you still with Sai?" and then, the world came crashing down on Naruto.

Naruto froze at the sound of Sai's name. He completely forgot about Sai, and thank god Sasuke reminded him about Sai. Naruto knew this was hard to explain, so he looked at Sasuke. Putting his hands on Sasuke's tone chest he said,

"Sai and I . . . . . . "

"Naruto, god dammit tells me!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded to him.

"We broke up the same day you went to get your chakra seals."

Sasuke gaped; he didn't believe that Naruto had done that. Yes, he knew that Naruto still had some feelings for him, but still, he must have broken Sai's heart.

_'Whatever, that faker deserved it, Naruto was mine since the very beginning._' he thought, showing a superior smirk.

"So, what happen to Sai?" Sasuke asked, not sure why he asked about Sai's personal life, but in case Sai decides to take Naruto back; he needs to be prepared.

"Ohh, are you jealous Sasuke? Omg the great Uchiha Sasuke, who had no feelings, is jealous over me?" Naruto said, in a playful tone making Sasuke wanting to shut his dobe.

"No, I don't get jealous you know that. It's just curiosity that's all." turning his head to the other side, avoiding Naruto's cerulean eyes, which were trying to see if he was blushing. To his bad luck, Naruto did get to see him, blushing.

"Ahhh Sasuke, I didn't know you love me so much to the point to get jealous over me." Naruto said, as he leaned to give the raven a kiss, who didn't complained at all.

When Naruto felt Sasuke wanting more than a simple kiss, he pulled back.

"Idiot, you know that you're the only person who can make me jealous; nobody else, only you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's soft lips. Naruto nodded.

"So, what happened?"

_•••***•••FlashBack•••***•••_

"Naruto-kun, why are we on top of the Hokage monument?" Sai said as he and Naruto were going up the stairs to his destiny.

"Up there someone is waiting for you. And to be honest we're late already. She'll be angry with me, you know." Naruto said, as he kept going where his friend was waiting for his soon to be lover.  
Reaching the top both walked where the Kunoichi was waiting. Naruto turned around and said,

"Sai stay here, while I go to Sakura-Chan, okay." he ran up to Sakura, who started to yelled at him for been tardy.

Sai just stood, impatient and watching both Naruto and Sakura talking.  
He saw Naruto coming back, and he guessed that Sakura might be ready.  
Taking a breath, Sai started to walk where Sakura, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Sai, we both know that you want this as much as Sakura does. So, make her happy because I know she'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy." And with that Naruto stepped back and let the raven go.

Returning his gaze back on Sakura's direction, Sai now was able to see the decorations.

A small table for two, white linen with black napkins, and red roses at the center of the table.  
Sai walked at little more, and reached his destination. Sakura's back was to him, but he knew she was nervous; by the way he kept playing with his fingers.

"Sakura," it was a whispered, but Sakura heard it clearly. She strengthened herself up, and slowly, she turned around facing Sai.

Sai was speechless for the very first time. Sakura looked beautiful, no, more than that. She wore a red dress up to her knee; it molded her body correctly, showing her curves. To make it perfect, she wore for jewelry, a set of diamonds. Sai was wearing a simple black tux, but he looked stunning.  
Naruto wanted to take a picture, to remember that even when Sai said that he wasn't interesting at all, the look on his face said the contrary. Naruto walked up to the stairs, and with one last look, he left them alone.

•••***•••END FlashBack•••***•••

"So that's what happened. After that Sai finally admitted his deep feelings for Sakura, and she was more than happy to return it." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well at least he got someone to fuck with." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!"

"What?! I have you and he has Sakura. Now, everybody is happy, right?"

Instead of getting a 'yeah' or 'of course Sasuke' he met pure silence. He looked at Naruto and noticed something was wrong. Everything was fine, then out of nowhere he got upset.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he whispered softly.  
Naruto had his head down, blond stresses covering his face, and still clutching at Sasuke's shirt like life depend it on it.

Raising his head slowly, Naruto said,

"Sasuke. . . You still have to do your . . . second punishment. . ."

_'Crap.'_

No wonder Naruto had change his mood, he even forgot that he still have to do the one that the old farts thought for him.  
He had thought about it, and to be honest; he doesn't give a crap if they put him in jail, for not following their rules. He rather be in jail, knowing that Naruto loves him and will wait for him when he gets out of jail. And if he gets death penalty, hell, he'll runway with Naruto, but one thing for sure; they will be together forever, until death pulls them apart.

Naruto, in the other hand didn't want to ruin Sasuke's reputation.

Since he's just a toy for Konoha, it didn't really matter if he doesn't live happily like everyone. Sasuke is an Uchiha, and he needs to be in Konoha in order to revive his clan and make the old farts happy. Even at the cost of his love, he rather see Sasuke safe than knowing he was the cause for him to runaway, and live all his life as a rogue ninja. No, he loves Sasuke so much that he'll let Sasuke go, it was for the better.

With a heavy sign, Naruto said,

"Sasuke. I think we need to think abou-"

"NO! WE DONT NEED TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING." Sasuke roared, eyes showing signs of hurt.

"I know what you trying to say. . . That I should get a girl, get her pregnant and live my life happily ever after with her, right?" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activated and fists turning white.

"Y-yes . . . Sasuke is for the best . . . for both of us an-"

Punching the wall that was next to them, Sasuke looked at Naruto, who flinched by the stare.

"I FUCKIN LOVE YOU, AND, I DONT PLAN ON LETTING YOU GO WITHOUT MY CHILD!" and with a raw passion that had increase after hearing Naruto 's lame excuse, Sasuke kissed Naruto, shutting whatever Naruto planned to say at that moment. After pulling apart, Sasuke said.

"I won't leave your side, and I will definitely refuse anything related to a girl for me to impregnate. Hell, I rather fuck a dog than fucking a random bitch. Anyways, I love you Naruto, and I told you that I will live my life with you." Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's soft cheeks.

"S-sasuke. . . . B-but you need to get a girl, which was an order from the council." Naruto looked down, trying not to cry.

"Naruto, you know I don't give a fuck on what they said or demand of me. If they still force me to marry a girl, fine, they leave me no choice than to abandon my village-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"Sasuke you can't runaway from Konoha. You already serve your house arrest and suffer two years for what? And after all the effort you put, you just going to throw away everything just like that?" now, Naruto was furious. He didn't get why Sasuke wanted to risk everything, he had completed half of his punishment and he wanted to go just like that?  
He was about to yelled at the raven, but once again Sasuke shut him, with his lips.

"S-sasuke. . ." Naruto moaned.

"I didn't say that I'll be alone, did I?" Sasuke whispered, as his mouth slide down to licked Naruto's tan neck. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. So, in a quick move he straddled Sasuke, who didn't complain at all and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.  
This caused Sasuke have a perfect position, in order to sucked Naruto's neck. Naruto's head to fall back, giving more access to the new delicious skin now available for Sasuke to taste.

"Ahhh Sasuke. . ."

Rubbing each others hard erections Sasuke said,

"Naruto, I want you now. I want to take you here, so you don't have a doubt that I love you."

"But Sasuke. We're in bachan's office, what if we get caught?"

"So, you agree?"

"I didn't say yes."

"I didn't hear you say no."

"But-"

"Too late."

In a speed that no ninja could have, Sasuke had taken his pants and ready to take Naruto.

Naruto was stunned at the eagerness from Sasuke, and he didn't even notice when said raven took his clothes off.

"Naruto. Get ready." since they didn't have lube, Sasuke smart brain thought of something else, his own saliva. Spiting in his own hand, he prepared his dick in order to enter his blond as fast as he could.

Sasuke pushed the blond in the floor, and spread his legs wide.  
Seeing that Sasuke was really going to fuck him there, Naruto tried to stop Sasuke, at least to prepare himself before having Sasuke's big dick inside his ass.

"Sasuke let me get- Ahhh Sasuke!!!"

Naruto shouted in pain, after been filled by his Seme's dick. Clutching at Sasuke's shirt, Naruto let a silent scream. Pain, was the only thought that was running inside Naruto's head at the moment. Sasuke was bigger than he had thought, and it wouldn't surprise him if he bleeds after getting pounded by Sasuke's BIG dick.

"Sa-sasukke. . . It hurts."

"Oh-god . . . . . Na..naruto y-you SO t-tight." Sasuke moaned, feeling how Naruto's tight ass felt. Naruto started to feel less pain by each minute that pass, so he wiggled his ass a little telling Sasuke to move. Sasuke feeling Naruto's tight ass move, indicating for him to move. Pulling out, so only the tip was inside, Sasuke plunged himself back into the tightest place he knew.

"Ahhh, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, when Sasuke hit his prostate at his fist thrust.

Sasuke was in paradise. Now, there's another reason for him to kill those bastards, if they plan to separate him from Naruto.

Sasuke heard Naruto moaned, and he couldn't help to thrust **harder** and _deeper_.

"Ohh-god. S-sasuke!" Naruto moaned lustfully.

In-out, in-out, in-out, were the routine that they made. Moans, gasps and even curses were the common words the blond screamed at Sasuke, who enjoyed hearing his blond scream lustfully.  
Sasuke feeling Naruto getting close, he took the forgotten member, and began pumping Naruto's forgotten manhood in time with his own thrusts. Sasuke managed to hit the prostate over and over again and soon Naruto was at the edge, and with a loud scream of Sasuke Naruto came, shooting his cum out onto his lover's chest and their  
stomach's

After a few more harsh thrusts and feeling Naruto's hot walls enclose his own member the raven came deep inside the blond, and threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned out the blonde's name.

With a loud grunt Sasuke pulled out of his Uke and lay beside him.

"y-you know, if s-someone comes and see us like this; I will kill you." Naruto said between gasps.

"Hn, but you know you loved it." Sasuke smirked seeing the cute blush over Naruto's cheeks.

Unknown to them, outside three persons were blushing like crazy.  
Koharu, Homura and Tsunade were about to enter, but a lustful moan from Naruto stopped them. It was after five minutes that they knew what those two were doing. Of course, they didn't know whether to interrupt or let them finish. So, they chose option B. But before leaving, Tsunade ordered an ANBU to let them know, when they finally finished their activities to come to the council's room.

Getting dressed, and cleaning the evidence of the wild sex they had. Both looked at each others eyes, knowing that after this; no one will separate them.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said, as he reached and grabbed Naruto by his waist.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too, but-"

"Naruto, do you want another round for me to prove you that I love you?"

"Sasuke!" blushing cutely, Naruto hit Sasuke on his shoulder.

"What? You still doubt about my feelings, so until you believe that I'll do anything for you, I'll stop. "

"I believe you Sasuke. Is just that I'm afraid of what the council might say about you and me, together."

"As long as I'm with you, you don't need anybody's opinion; only mine counts, okay."

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

Two minutes later, two anbus were in front of them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto the hokage is waiting for you in the council office."

"Hai."

In a poof, both Anbu's retreat, leaving both males alone.

"We should go now. I don't want to upset Tsunade no bachann." Naruto said.

"Hn."

When both were about to exit the door, the door opened and two persons came in.

Naruto, who was in front of Sasuke looked up to see who the intruders were.  
Sakura met Naruto's sight and smiled; who Naruto smiled back. After arriving next to the couple, Sakura noticed something different between Naruto and Sasuke. Both had a very satisfy faces, plus it seems that Naruto had problems fixing his clothes; not to mention the raw smell of sex.

"Naruto-kun, you look exhausted. What happen to you?" she said.

Naruto, who was standing next to Sasuke, looked at him and blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking confused but just looked at Naruto.  
But after some time of thinking, he caught up with what Naruto meant, and smirked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all."

Sakura just looked at them with curious eyes, and smirked evilly.

"Sure... What's that white stuff on the floor?"

"What? I make sure to..."

Naruto stopped in mid sentence, knowing it was to late, he was caught by Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes by the stupid thing Naruto did, but kept his self intact. Sai, who was behind Sakura, watching everyone else kept quiet. Well, it was until Naruto been his old self and made a mistake, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

"Hn. So you got fuck by the Uchiha?" he said.  
Naruto turned and glared at Sai, but after knowing that it was true, he blushed and looked down; embarrass and feeling completely weird by this situation he was in, he turned his head.

"Sai, keep your comments to yourself. Look, you made Naruto blush."

Sakura said, also enjoying the moment. Naruto just sulked, knowing it was all planned out.

"Sakura-Chan... What are you doing here?"

Now, it was time for Sasuke to step in the conversation. He wanted to know if Sai still care about Naruto.  
Sakura stopped smirking and looked at them seriously.

"We came here because we want to let you know that if you ever need anything just say it, and we will be glad to help you." Sakura said.

"What's the catch? Coming from you Sakura I do understand, but from that guy; I'm not to sure about it." Sasuke said, he knew something wrong will come if he let Sai near his blond, and he's not going to let that happen.

Sakura sighed, knowing that she had made a mistake. She should've explained the situation before, well, it seems that the perfect time.

"Sasuke- kun. . . Sai and I are engaged."

~silence~

_'Fuck, I totally forgot, Naruto told me before.'_ Sasuke thought, feeling stupid from making that little scene.

Naruto saw the priceless expression from Sasuke, and knew he had remembered that he had already told him. So, he decided to help him out, of that uncomfortable situation.

"Save the long explanation Sakura-Chan, I already told him that both of you were dating, but, not engaged?" his voice changed from normal to hash. Sakura once again made mistake.

"Ahh, Naruto is not what you think? Sai just asked me and I accepted. That's why I came here, just to tell you. And to offer our help." Sakura stepped some steps back.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had his head down.

"Naruto, she said sorry. Are you okay?" he shook the blond a little, but still no reaction.

In an instant, Naruto looked up; eyes cover with crystal clear tears.  
Sasuke and Sakura gasped seeing their blond crying, even though they didn't have a clue on why he was crying. Sakura rushed where Naruto was and embrace him.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry. I thought-"

"S-sakura-Chan, I-I'm not mad. I-it's just that y-you're getting m- marry. And I'm happy for y-you. . ." Naruto sobbed quietly. Sakura couldn't help to smile, and she tightened her hold on Naruto; who didn't mind at all.

"Naruto, I love you." she whispered.  
Sasuke smiled, after watching the scene that just took place in front of him.

It was moments later that Naruto had control himself, and now, the four of them were talking about Sakura's wedding.

"So, I told Sai that we should do a traditional wedding, but no, he wants only a simple ceremony." Sakura said.

"HOLY SHIT! WE ARE LATE. We have to go Sakura-Chan. We suppose to be with the council right now, we're late." Naruto said, as he hugged Sakura and said his good-bye's to both of them.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Good luck and if you need something don't hesitate to ask."

It was now that Sasuke turned and face Sakura and said.

"Thank you, Sakura; for everything."

Naruto just smiled and walk out of the room; with Sasuke, who was holding his hand. Both left the couple alone and disappear into the busy halls.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

Haha the little smut there… I didn't realize that was doing a smut scene, only when I stop to drink some of my water and got lost of what I was writing about….so, I read the entire chapter, and I was like…. "Did I just wrote a lemon scene, without me knowing?" haha funny thing, I'm pervert! That's official.

I DON'T LIKE THE ENDING… but I know if I kept writing, I'll probably mess up this chapter. So, I let it like that… XD

Well, what you think? Did you like it? Did you expect more than this? Tell me, I want to know . . . please.

I'm so sorry that I said that I'll be posting this chapter like three weeks before, but school, work and house work kept me busy… ahh and the two shots that I did (if you haven't read it, please do. You won't regret it. XD)… I know. You won't believe that I have to urge to start another fic…haha I know, but don't worry. . . I didn't.

**REMINDERS… **

Please read the warnings… before reading my (all) fics… especially when it comes to the beta problem . . . please.

AHHH-H okay, you guys might kill me, but I have to say it.

My next chapter will be …. within the next month. . . –waits for the kunais or rocks ready to hit fer's head- SORRY, but this Monday I'm moving and you know the whole fuckin process, ahh, annoying. Anyways, like I said it may take three weeks for me to update this fic… don't kill me, I have sasuke's naked pics and I could share with you guys . . . if you want XD.

**NEXT CHAPTER. . .**

Well, like you already noticed, Naruto might get pregnant. Well, if you guys want. I'm okay with it, but, it's you who get to decide. If he gets pregnant, Naruto will have twins . . . haha I know, cute. But if most of my readers don't want a chubby Naruto. . . that's okay. I'll think of something else.

Please let me know what you want, all my friends want a chubby Naruto. I don't know about you guys…

Thank You for reading my worthless fics and REVIEW it will make me happy!

I have three stories that I'm doing right now...

**Darkest times**; a NaruSasuNaru

Summery;

What will happen when Naruto reaches his so-call 'transformation' with the Kyuubi No Kitsune? Will it be deadly? Normal? Or will it lead to problems with all five villages. A dark-Naruto Fic. Non-Beta. Sexiness and many more... ohh and lots of action.

.net/s/5631389/1/Darkest_Times

**As Long as you're Happy**; NaruSasu, DAD-Naru and SON-Sasu.

Summery; Naruto and Sasuke are having a secret affair that neither of them want to give up: not even, when the lady of the house finally discovers it. What will happen? Will they give up their happiness or what?

.net/s/5675446/1/As_Long_as_youre_Happy

**Love Complications**; ItaNaru, my first one.

Summery; this is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his _only _team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter-

.net/s/5675497/1/Love_Complications

Please vote which one you like the most.

Fer3333.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! **

Hey!! Yes, I'm not dead, okay. I think I already told you that I moved to my new apartment, right? Well, just in case you don't remember, I did move last month. I know, so what took you so _long_ to update?  
Uhhh?? Well, you know the steps that you have to follow when you move, like, organize everything, change your services and unpack etc....  
Well I did that, and it didn't take me three days like everybody thinks, no! It took me three weeks in order for me to move freely around my room. I know! But since I have to go to work, I don't have time like I used to. So, after getting my life back, Internet was my next thing to do. God!!! It was the worst experience I had in my entire life. I had to call to change my address and get my internet back.... Well, it took me 5 fuckin hours!!! Yeahhh, not really good day I had that week. But everything pays off, after 3 days later I got my Internet back!!! Yeahhh!!! So, after my brake down with my Internet problems, I had writers block or whatever you call it (I don't usually have one, so that's why I not sure if I'm correct), but I finally finished MOVE ON chapter 6.

About this chapter....

This is the shortest chapter I've done in this fic. I know! But I couldn't continue because next chapter will be Naruto's first symptoms of his pregnancy, and when he finds out. The real action in this fic is about to start. And if you have ideas please let me know, like names, things you want me to write, or others things. Ohhh and I have one announcement, but it going to be at the bottom of the chapter.

PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 6… AND REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: SMEX SCENE…LEMON…. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys _in _boys ETC... **

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. so read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

**XxSilent0RainxX**

**&**

**xXMikomiUchihaXx**

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_"HOLY SHIT! WE ARE LATE. We have to go Sakura-Chan. We suppose to be with the council right now, we're late." Naruto said, as he hugged Sakura and said his good-bye's to both of them._

_"Sasuke, Naruto. Good luck and if you need something don't hesitate to ask."  
_

_It was now that Sasuke turned and face Sakura and said._

_"Thank you, Sakura; for everything."_

_Naruto just smiled and walk out of the room; with Sasuke, who was holding his hand. Both left the couple alone and disappear into the busy halls._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 6**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

"Uchiha Sasuke, you were summon here by the council to talk about your future spouse. We gave you two years to think about the perfect candidate that you'll be choosing. So, we're here to know your answer, Uchiha Sasuke." Koharu said.

Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of the mighty council. Naruto was allowed because he was part of it, and also because the bastards wanted his opinion.

After arriving to the room, both got yelled by Tsunade for some unknown (actually it was because they had sex in her office, but she wouldn't say it aloud) reason.

Everybody was inside and ready to start.

Sasuke, who was staring at the ground, looked up and said.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, have made my final decision and . . ." Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence to look at Naruto. Naruto, who was looking at the elders, turned around at the same time to look at Sasuke. Naruto gulped, and nodded telling Sasuke to continue.

"So, Uchiha. We're waiting."

Sighing, he straightened himself and was about to speak, but was cut off by one of the elders.

"Since you're having trouble picking the right woman for you; we chose the perfect candidate for you. She's strong girl, bright future and beautiful. Even if she doesn't come from a powerful bloodline like you, she'll be the perfect mother and carrier for your future child."

"Excuse-"

"Uchiha, DO NOT INTERRUP!" Tsunade yelled to the poor raven. Both Sasuke and Naruto flinched by the loud yell from the current Hokage.

"Like I was saying, the beautiful girl who you'll be sharing your life with is. . ."

Naruto knew that he couldn't do anything to avoid the future, so he just stood there listening to the elders with a sad expression on his face. Sasuke in the other hand was furious. He couldn't do anything to avoid what he had fear, and Naruto, who had said that he'll be there for him is backing out, and is accepting what the fuckin elders are saying.

Sasuke couldn't let that happen, no, he won't let that happen . . . he'll kill them first than marrying one those _things. _

_"_Ah-h, I just found out that you know her, _and _you've a friendly friendship with her. That's even better than I've expected."

_'NO, NO, NO please don't say that name…please" _Naruto thought, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him, or pretend that he didn't hear what those old farts said.

_'Oh god, please don't be her… please. I Chidori their asses if they say her name.' _ Sasuke thought.

"Haruno Sakura. That's the pretty girl we chose for you to marry, Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence.

Naruto tried to pretend that the name that they announced was other than Sakura, but he knew it was helpless. He felt like crying, he didn't know if it because he was happy or sad, but he knew that he wanted to cry. Naruto's legs gave up on him and he collapsed in the floor.

Sasuke, who had his eyes close, turned at the sound of Naruto moving. Blood eyes, turned to see the sobbing blond, who was crying silently.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and glare at the poor ant that was passing by. Rapidly, he raised his head and glared at the old farts that were sitting comfortably in their seats. The elders, who were not even affected by the deadly glare from the Uchiha, just raised their eye brows questioning his actions.

With a deadly tone he said, "**I **will **not** marry a _girl. _Sakura, who is my dear friend is engaged with someone else just to let you know. And, I don't want to marry anyone that I don't love. If you want to force me into marrying a woman, fine but I'll kill you all right now!" he spat, black eyes turning crimson, deadly chakra surrounding the place and a full-power Chidori in Sasuke's hand ready to strike.

Sasuke stood there facing the elders, while they observed the Uchiha's actions.

"Sasuke stop! Don't do stupid things… just to get the impossible." Naruto said, with watery eyes.

Sasuke deadly glare turned to look at Naruto.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU GOING TO LET THOSE FUCKERS SEPARATE US?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, I love you and you know that . . . but our love cannot be and never will. You, as the last Uchiha need to revive the most powerful clan in the Ninja world, and I can't give you that. I love you with all my heart, but as much as it hurts, we need to go separate ways."

"NO, NO, NO, NARUTO! YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL. I WILL KILL THEM ALL. . . . for us to live together. But . . . please don't leave me here. . Alone." Sasuke didn't give a damn if he was crying. He wanted to let Naruto know that he wasn't playing and that he was serious. Sasuke forgot about killing the elders and went to Naruto's side and kneel down in front of him. Naruto, who refuse to look at him in the eyes look somewhere else except him.

"Please Naruto; I'm begging you to stay with me. Don't leave me alone here. I need you to live . . . please stay."

"Sasuke. . . please don't make harder than it is. I-"

"Uzumaki-San please save your little speech for another day." Homura said.

"Okay, Homura–San."

"NARUTO! Why the hell did you agreed on whatever he said? You're supposed to be on my side, not on his."

"Sasuke, he's the one who has power, we don't."

"Power my ass. I show them that I got more power than all of them together."

But before he can complete his hand-signs, Koharu spoke,

"Uchiha-San . . . we decided to allow your marriage with Uzumaki-San."

Naruto, who was ready to hear more bad news, when he heard Koharu voice, was more than surprise to hear the _good_ news. Sasuke didn't get to finished, he stood there, a blue chakra surrounding his left hand and paralyzed from the news he just received.

"W-what?" that was all Sasuke could say right now. His body and mind was frozen for some reason.

"Yes. We, the council, have decided to allow your marriage with Uzumaki Naruto. Well, if you don't want that, we can start looking again for your new spouse" Homura said.

"NO!" both Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time, and getting weird looks from the elders and council.

"We cannot express how happy your decision has made us, thank you." Naruto said, and bowed politely at the council, who nodded to him. Tsunade who was looking at them, smiled at them.

"Hn, yeah, thank you." Sasuke just looked to the side, not wanting to look at Naruto. He knows that he was waiting for him to bow as well. Hell, he rather suffer one week without sex, than to show any sign of respect to them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and heard him said something to him.

"Bow, now!" it was soft but he heard clearly.

"NO!" he whispered back.

"One month . . . **NO** SEX."

" . . . . . . . "

"Hn." and he bowed down. Okay, fine, he did say that he rather suffered from no sex, but he said _one_ **week**, not one _entire_ **month** without touching his fuckable blond. No way.

"Alright, you both may leave in peace." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Hn."

After watching the couple leave, the council, were still sitting in the table. It was minutes later that someone finally decided to talk. Homura cough to get everybody's attention and faced Tsunade.

"Alright, as we had planned. Tsunade; you are in charge of the boy's health and everything related to the babies. I believed that in one or two weeks, we will know whether or not he's pregnant. Until then, we will keep an eye on him. Don't send him on missions, only D-Ranks and maybe C's too. You will send any information on Naruto-kun's if something happen. Alright, this meeting is over, you may leave."

Tsunade could only nod and bowed. As they leave, Tsunade was thinking about Naruto. She still couldn't believe that Naruto was going to be '_mother'_. She should be happy for both, well, only for Naruto; Sasuke could go to hell. But she knows that _if_ Naruto is pregnant, lots of problems will come up, especially if the council gets what they want . . . healthy Uchihas. She could only pray to god that instead of boys, beautiful girls will come to this world. With a heavy sigh, she left and headed to her office, where some of her favorite sake was waiting for her.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Alright!!! So, what you think? I know it was short, but the next part it will be the **real** _action_. I promise.

The BIG announcement!!!

I have two fics that I'll be posting!!!

............ Silence..........

Don't kill me!!! I have a good excuse you know! No Internet! When you have no Internet for one WHOLE month.... You get plenty of ideas of your favorite yaoi couple!

So, one of the two is a **dark**-Naruto fic. I always wanted to make one, but I didn't have the guts to do so. This fic will be like 15 chapters and let me tell you this... _Is going to be good_! I have the first chapter ready to post, and I'm working on chapter 2.

2) SasuNaru, this fic is one-shot made of, I believe 20 pages. I'm half way done, so 5 pages left and I'm done. This fic is about Sasuke, well, sasuke's friends always talk about this guy that has everybody drooling over him. So, since he's the popular boy in his school, he knows that anytime that person will come to him, pleading for him to go out with him. Well, what will happen when no one shows up, and he's still waiting for that person to knock his door?

So, there you have it. Stay tune for these fics to come out. Thank you for reading my fics, and having patience with me. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: NO BETA…. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC... **

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. So read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

**crzyanimemom**

(Thank you for your wonderful reviews, thank you)

**&**

**B.A Victoria**

(Thank you for wasting your precious time on my story, thank you!)

**&**

**Houseki-Doro**

(OMG! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. . . I JUST LOVE WHEN YOU REVIEW)

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY! **

Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO _LONG_…. MOVE ON... BY ME, FER3333.

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_Tsunade could only nod and bowed. As they leave, Tsunade was thinking about Naruto. She still couldn't believe that Naruto was going to be '__mother'__. She should be happy for both, well, only for Naruto; Sasuke could go to hell. But she knows that __if__ Naruto is pregnant, lots of problems will come up, especially if the council gets what they want . . . healthy Uchihas. She could only pray to god that instead of boys, beautiful girls will come to this world. With a heavy sigh, she left and headed to her office, where some of her favorite sake was waiting for her._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 7**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

It was a brand new day in konoha. The sun was rising, birds were flying and shinobi's were ready to do their own activities.

Unlike the rest of the villagers, a group of 5 Anbus' were spying the cuddling couple that were still sleeping.

"Captain. We watched Uchiha residence for a week and still no signs of any symptoms." one of the anbu said as he kept watching the couple.

"I know! God, do you have to repeat that every FUCKIN HOUR!"

"Yes, captain… we haven't rest-"

"I know! But this was a mission from the council, even when we just got back from 5 missions without stop." the captain said, as he sat down in the tree.

"Captain, captain, captain LOOK! Naruto-San is getting up in a rapid pace and going directly to the toilet."

"So, what? The kid needs to go… what's the deal about that?"

"Stupid! That's the first symptom… if he throws up then… we -"

-Naruto's throwing up in the toilet, unaware of the 5 pairs of eyes-

"BINGO!"

"Wait! We don't want to get wrong information and get kill. Hyuuga, activate your bloodline and confirm us if we're right."

"Hai"

"I see a small chakra forming in Naruto's belly. Yes, Naruto-Kun is pregnant. I believe he's two weeks but-"

"Goddamiitt! I asked you to tell me if he's pregnant not how many babies you see or other shit that I don't give a fuck! Alright, we should get back and report our mission to the council."

"Hai!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke whispered. He looked to his side looking for his blond but no one was there with him. HIS bed was EMPTY.

"Naruto! Are you in the bathroom?" he shouted.

"Hai . . . I was busy… that's all." Naruto said. He came out of the bathroom, looking all paled and holding his stomach.

"Were you throwing up or taking a shower?" Sasuke asked.

"Throwing up . . . but I feel much better _now_" Naruto walked back to the bed and sat near the edge.

Sasuke look at Naruto and frowned at him.

"Are you sure? Or do you want to go and see Tsunade-Sama?"

"Sasuke is just something that I ate . . . that's all."

"Naruto please . . . you promised me that you'll tell me everything and that means EVERYTHING . . . even when you're horny and want me to take you at the spot."

"SASUKE!"

"You promised."

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, honestly, I feel fine now."

Sasuke stared at him and signed, "Fine, you win. But if you feel bad again let me know, okay."

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"So, when are we going to move to the Uchiha Compound?"

"Naru, I already told you, we're moving within the next week." Sasuke looked at the papers in front of him and signed.

"We have to fix everything and move all your stuff . . . just thinking about it makes me go crazy."

"Naru?" he looked at his blond.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" Sasuke hissed and stood up from his seat.

Naruto only shook his head, but he made a mistake and tried to speak; only to go immediately to the bathroom, throwing up, once again attach himself to the toilet.

Sasuke could only watched his blond disappearing through the door, to come back looking paler than before.

Sasuke growled, and said.

"That's it! We're going to see Tsunade-sama right NOW!"

"Sasuke . . . I'm fineee!" Naruto whined as he was pulled by a very pissed Uchiha.

"Uzumaki . . . if you're not coming with me, I will NOT buy you ramen for three days straights. And even if you pout, threatened me with no sex, or when you use those eyes of yours. So let's go NOW!"

"Fine, god."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, you're interrupting me for _that?_" Tsunade said. She looked at Sasuke, silently asking him if he was serious about the reason he brought Naruto inside her office, without knocking.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama. He already threw up two times, and I think is something serious."

"Fine, tell me Naruto, when did you start throwing up, or did you have other symptoms besides throwing up everything you ate? I want the truth, okay." Tsunade took out her notebook and pen and faced Naruto.

"Well . . . "Naruto scratched the back of his head in a cute manner and said,

"Well, this is going to sound stupid, but knowing me; it's serious." Everybody nodded him to continued, "I loss my appetite for ramen two weeks ago (1). I can't stand it, it makes me sick! I tried to eat it but I couldn't. Then, THIS is ridiculous, somehow I gained weight . . . ohh and I get tired very easily, terrible headaches (2) and I went to the toilet more than 10 times just in two days. And right now, I feel tired, hungry, my back hurts and- did I mention that I gained WIEGHT, god, I look like a hippo!" Naruto threw his hands in the air and looked at them, feeling like crying for some unknown reason.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other with shock expressions, while Sasuke just stared at his blond with a blank face.

It was Tsunade, who decided to speak,

"N-Naruto I thought that Kyuubi never let you get sick. Is the seal getting weak?"

"Now that you mention it bachann, yeah I never got sick before . . . well. Until now."

"So, Naruto-Kun you said that _you _stopped eating ramen, gained weight, felt weak, you got tired very easily, your back hurts _and _morning sickness, right?" Shizune who was there listening what Naruto had said couldn't take anymore and asked her own questions. she knew she'll get in trouble for talking without permission but, she couldn't ignored that those symptoms are _very_ similar to what a _future_ pregnant _woman _feels . . . but man can't get pregnant! It will be out of this world if somehow Naruto was pregnant, but in the other hand, it will be cute to watch.

"ohhh-h Shizune-San, you guessed it right!" Naruto chirped happily knowing that now they starting to understand him more than before.

"You forgot something." Sasuke said clearly clueless of what was going on.

"What?" Tsunade and Shizune said in unison, clearly pissed that they both forgot something but what?

"Mood Swings."

"Oh god, no, no, no it can't be. NO! w-we should do a test to confirm it." Tsunade without wasting more time, made some hand-signs and face Naruto.

"Alright, kit. Please lie down and relax."

"Tsunade-Sama what's going on?" Sasuke stopped Tsunade.

"You said that he had experienced mood swings and what Naruto had told us; that was the last symptom that I needed to know. But Naruto can't be Pre- . . . so I'm instead for following my instincts; I'm going to check him." Sasuke retreat his hands and just stood there.

Sasuke knew about what might Naruto be experiencing but that was crazy. It can't be true. But all those symptoms are the clues, and also looking at how both females reacted . . . can it be that Naruto _might_ be pregnant?

'_That will be perfect . . . but weird.' _Sasuke thought.

Right there, Sasuke started to run his wild imagination about having a cute wife with two sons waiting for him each day, and having more sex and _more _little Uchihas to feed and more sex-

"Sasuke . . .'

'_I want 3 boys and maybe one girl . . . I hate girls but since it's coming from Naruto and me, hell yeah I will love her with all my heart, but my boys will be my top priority since they will have the Sharingan. But Naruto might want a girl . . . oh god, I'm so happy. If Tsunade is right and Naruto is having my son . . . I'll be the happiest man on this world.'_

"_Sasuke?"_

'_I want a big family-'_

"**UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled, who dares to interrupted him when he was having a wonderful daydream about _his _family and cute blond. He turned to see who had called him, only to flinch by the instance glare coming from a very pissed blond Hokage.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I need to tell you _some_ news."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, please continue." Sasuke bowed down politely and kept quiet.

"Bachaann, what's going on? What's the matter with me? Did I get hit by some weird jutsu? Please Shizune-San can you tell me what's going on with me?" the blond asked. Blue eyes looked at Tsunade, waiting for her final answer.

'_Omg! He's pregnant! I'm going to be a grandmother!' _Tsunade smiled and looked at the cute-pregnant **male**.

"Sasuke, Naruto I advised you to get ready for a BIG change. Sasuke you'll get two weeks off so you can be with Naruto and get use to the new phrase of your lives." Tsunade smiled at them and turned to looked at Shizune who was still waiting for the answer. Tsunade nodded to Shizune, whose eyes widened and she let a high pitch squeal for the big news.

Naruto looked at Shizune who started jumping up-and-down and repeating _I knew it, I knew it! _

"What's going on with me? Why the heck is Shizune happy with my current condition?" Naruto asked. He turned to looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was _**very happy**_. With this little scene that he just witness, it just proves that what he had thought was true. Naruto is PREGNANT with HIS child!

Sasuke smiled warmly at the thought of his dream of restoring his clan was finally coming true.

"Why do Sasuke and I need to get use to of what? Bachann please tell me WHAT'S WRONG-'

"You're pregnant, Naruto."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, he's two pregnant, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright you may go and rest."

"Koharu, pretty soon we'll have the Uchiha Clan in our hands to control, and then, nothing will matter."

"What about Naruto-Kun?"

"After he delivers, we will separate those two and use Naruto for our convenience."

"Care to explain me again. You say to much shit that I don't even pay attention anymore."

"We will convince Naruto-kun to bare more babies using Sasuke. When more than 2 Uchihas come to this world, we will separate the parents and keep Naruto along with the babies to control them."

"And you think Sasuke will let that happen? You're getting old and stupid each day that passes."

"That little bastard still craves for power, and he'll do whatever it takes to have it."

"You'll get kill without even getting half way. Just drop the subject and let them live happily like they deserve. Leave Naruto-Kun alone and _his_ babies too."

"You're getting soft, you know?"

"Well, I'm getting old and to be honest with you; I'm tired of following every fuckin thing you have ordered me. If you touch a _single _hair of Naruto's babies or Naruto . . . I _will _**kill you** _**myself.**_"

"Hahaha, we'll see about that."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Delay/Difference in Menstruation; that's the first symptom but Naruto is a man and doesn't have menstruation. I decided to make him stopped eating his favorite food, ramen, since he can not live without his precious ramen. So, are we with out menstruation (is not like we want to of course!).

I asked my mom and she said that she had a lot of headaches most of her pregnancies, she had 8 children, so yeah. . . I believe her. XP

So, what do you think about this Chapter… did you like it? Or not? Leave a review, please. Ohhh and I starting to make my names list and other babies' things, help me out if you know good ones.

**NekoAki-Vampire-Chan & xXMikomiUchihaXx**

Thanks for the names you both had suggested to me, thank you! I will consider them as an option when chapter 8 comes out… thanks.

THANKS FOR ALL THE FAV, ALERTS AND MOST OF ALL . . . YOUR REVIEWS!

TODAY I READ ALL MY REVIEW AND REPLYED. . I WAS TIRED BUT I DID IT!

YES, I COUNTED THEM hahah

FAVORITES

**71**

ALERTS

**82**

REVIEWS

**101**

**Suki Nightstar**

You're my 100th reviewer, thanks.

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE 'I STILL LOVE YOU' CHAPTER 3.**

Reviews make me update faster...

I don't know when I'm going to update this fic again. But don't worry, I'll update soon, very soon. -I hope-

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N;**

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: NO BETA…. Language …BOYS ON BOYS… or … boys **_**in **_**boys ETC... **

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. So read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

**All you review, alert, faves and you gave me their support when I need it . . .**

**Thank you!**

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY! **

Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO _LONG_…. MOVE ON... BY ME, FER3333.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

"_And you think Sasuke will let that happen? You're getting old and stupid each day that passes."_

"_That little bastard still craves for power, and he'll do whatever it takes to have it."_

"_You'll get kill without even getting half way. Just drop the subject and let them live happily like they deserve. Leave Naruto-Kun alone and his babies too."_

"_You're getting soft, you know?"_

"_Well, I'm getting old and to be honest with you; I'm tired of following every fuckin thing you have ordered me. If you touch a single hair of Naruto's babies or Naruto . . . I will __**kill you**__**myself.**__"_

"_Hahaha, we'll see about that."_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 8**

**By: Fer3333**

Blue eyes opened.

All the previous thoughts were left behind.

Said owner, just sat up and stare at the room he was currently in.

White.

Everything was white, and honestly, it freaked him out.

He looked around and spotted a window.

_'who ever did this to me, I bet they are watching me now,'_

Since he was trapped in this room, alone and with nothing to do, he just sat on the bed and without him knowing. . . he started to remember everything before he pass out.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I, I can't believe. . . I'm pregnant. Me, a man, pregnant. There's no way in hell I'm could be pregnant, NO. . . IT'S A MISTAKE!

Now, I have a reason to be called a monster. God, the vessel of the mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune is having a baby, and, bringing to the world another monster.

**-**Naruto, started to shake and without him knowing, he started to cry. -

But, even if is true, how did I get pregnant in the first place?

I'm pretty sure that men can't have babies, hell it doesn't take a genius to know that. It plain simple . . . we can't.

But why me?

-He sobbed and unconsciously, he grabbed his stomach; placing a tan hand, and rubbing his tummy in a gentle manner. -

Me, a father, well a mother. It's ridiculous!

I can't have this baby! What will happen when he/she grows up?

Everyone will hate him/her. I know that everyone, now, respect me, but what will they do when they find out that I'm having a baby?

God, I don't want to think about it. My friends . . . god. I can't have this baby, NO!  
I'm a monster, who will bring another monster to this beautiful, peaceful world.

-Naruto by this point had grabbed his hair, pulling the soft locks, yelling not caring at all. -

"I DON'T WANT THIS BABY! NO!"

-He rocked his body back and forth, hand still firm on his belly, head down and eyes close.-

I know. . .

-he looked up, as red eyes took over his normal color. Rapidly, a clone appeared beside him, hand-signs were done so fast that the people who were looking through the glass didn't have enough time to stop him. -

"Now! I'll end this by kill you!"

-Naruto shout out, the blue mass of chakra closing the space between them. -

Goodbye . . . my child.

"NARUTO!"

"GODDAMMITT!"

Did I succeed it or not. -He thought, unconscious of course. -

-those were the last thoughts, before the darkness consumed him.-

**-END of NARUTO'S POV-**

**-Two hours before Naruto's break down.-**

"here? Why?"

"Because. . . I don't want anything to happen to him and my future grandson." Tsunade replied.

She was looking at the angel in front of him, lay and covered by white sheets.

She turned to looked at her future son-in-law, and could help to smiled, at the worry expression that was hard to spot, especially since Uchiha Sasuke, aka cold-hearted-Uchiha.

_'It seems that love can do anything. . . Just look at him, worrying over someone. Hell, I thought he didn't have a heart at all.'_

"Still, I don't get why you put him inside this room."

Sasuke watched as his lover sleep peacefully.

He looked over the white room and groaned after some bad memories came back to him.

_'Stop thinking about that, dammit'_

"What makes you think that he'll do some thing to harm the baby? It's our baby after all."

Tsunade signed.

"Well, since you were shock after I deliver the news to Naruto, and, you immediately froze and space out. You miss the look on Naruto's face, that look that I seen a few times . . . and it always ended up bad."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The look that a mother-to-be has when the her baby was not planned, or when she knew but needed to be sure-"

"So what? Of course, he's a man for fuck sakes'!"

"Sasuke this is the last time you interrupt me or else you won't get to fuck Naruto ever again!" she yelled.

"Hai." Sasuke gulped, clearly afraid and calming himself from the hokage's threat.

"Well, like I was saying. . . . Naruto's look was very familiar. Yes, he was shock but he also thought something else."

She looked at Naruto once again, her fist connected to the glass but it didn't brake.

She looked up and said,

"He plans to kill the baby."

3, 2, 1, 0

"What? That's crazy! Tsunade-sama that's impossible. Naruto, my Naruto will never kill somebody, hell, it's his baby . . . from us, both. Never!"

Sasuke said. He couldn't believe that Tsunade had said those things about his Naruto, no, it was plain stupid.

She turned to him and said,

"Sasuke, you know that I've travel all over the world, I had treated many people, and, I had delivered pregnancies results more than a normal doctor. I had witness happy, excited, shock faces on pregnant women..."

She looked at the ground and her tone change, it made Sasuke shiver.

". . . And, I have seen women who couldn't believe that they were pregnant, and they ended up killing themselves along with the baby. And that look, I saw it. . . . Before Naruto fainted."

"No, you're wrong. Naruto will never, never I-I mean, NEVER!"

Crimson eyes shot open to glare at the hokage, with hatred.

"I don't know if you took sake before talking to me, but, this is the last time you talked about Naruto like that; especially, telling me that he plans to kill, OUR baby!"

Sasuke punched the wall, hitting closed enough between Tsunade's head and the frame of the window.

Tsunade didn't even flinched by Sasuke's act; she simply looked at him and said,

"Sasuke, I'm telling the true, well, I might be wrong, but, if something happen. . . Naruto wouldn't have anything to harm the baby."

"So, you just brought him just in case, right?" she nodded.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and let out a heavy sign.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he won't- Tsunade-sama, he woke up! What now? Should I go with him?"

Sasuke put both hands on the window, looking at Naruto intensively; making sure Naruto won't do anything stupid.

"No, let's just watch and see how he's taking the news. Just watch,"

Both watched as Naruto started to look around the room.

Apparently, the blond was taking to himself, the way he started shake his head; it proved that they were right.

Tsunade turned to volume up of the speakers, in case Naruto started to say things.

Both saw him touching his stomach, gently. They saw him, cry and even saw him shaking for some unknown reason.  
They started to worry, and almost try to stop the blond, when they saw him grabbing his hair madly.  
But what the next words both watchers heard, was the breaking point for Tsunade and Sasuke.

"I DON'T WANT THIS BABY! NO!"

Both froze after hearing this from Naruto. Since both were to shock to move, they didn't stopped the blond when he had made the clone. . . and let's face it, by the time they noticed those deathly hand- signs. . . they were to late.

By the time they tried to open the door, they heard the blond speak loud and clear; hoping to hear something else other than 'kill' from the blond. . . but how wrong they were,

"Now! I'll end this by killing you!"

Both were thrown by the big explosion inside the room.

Sasuke stood up and immediately ran towards the room, not caring about his injuries.  
Tsunade, since she was the one who got most injuries, she healed herself fast as she could and ran to see Naruto.

"NARUTO!" she heard Sasuke yelled, and she at mid way, started to shake after seeing Naruto's state.

Blood.

The white walls were covered by Naruto's blood.

"GODDAMMITT!" she broke out of her shock and kneeled down next to Sasuke, who started to shake seeing his lover at this condition.

Naruto, who had try to kill himself with his powerful jutsu, the Rasengan, was covered by a thick layer of Kyuubi's chakra. His whole body was covered with scratches and deep cuts but other than that, he was surprisingly alive along with the baby.

"How-how did he . . . he didn't get any deep cuts, hell he's alive!" Sasuke asked, glad that his love was okay, but also he wanted to know how he survived at the lethal jutsu known as the Rasengan.  
Tsunade watched as the red chakra started to faded, and carefully, she started to check over Naruto's body; using her chakra.  
After minutes, checking that the baby was safe, she retreat her hands and just looked at Naruto with a hurt expression.

"It . . . looks like his little friend save him. Kyuubi protected him from killing himself. Probably to save himself or to actually protect Naruto. Who knows, but, Naruto is safe thanks to the fox."  
She once again, started to heal him, scratches and deep cuts were healed in no time.

The torn-looking door was open, and there, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and many others medical ninjas rushed to the hokage thinking the worst.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! Are you alright?" the lead of the squad spoke.

"Yes, get a room immediately. Take Naruto as fast as you can . . . carefully because he's pregnant. . ."

She knew it was useless trying to hide the fact that Naruto was pregnant, so might as well say it now.

"W-what?" the three girls said in unison. They couldn't believe, maybe they had heard wrong, yeah probably.

"I'll explain it later, NOW GO!"

Everybody did what they were ordered to do.

Tsunade watched them go, taking Naruto's body to the Konoha hospital, leaving Sasuke alone with Tsunade.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. She knew that it was a stupid question to asked, but she knows that she needed to make sure Sasuke won't be stupid enough to hurt himself.

"Hn." not wanting to talk, he simply answered his common way of saying 'yes' by hn'ed at Tsunade.

She rolled her eyes and said,

"Please don't do anything stupid, Uchiha. We need you, so don't kill yourself because you're going to be the one who will talk to Naruto."

She exited the room.

It was minutes later, when Sasuke knew that he was completely alone, his legs gave up on him, falling to the ground and he . . . for the second time in his life . . . he started to cry.

"Naruto. Why?"

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Why . . . Naruto, why do you want to kill our baby? Why? I don't understand. . . Yes, it's not often you see a man pregnant, no. . . . but to the point of killing your own blood?  
I understand the shock, when you heard you were pregnant, but you didn't need to take to the next level by trying to kill yourself and the baby.

-Sasuke, now was hitting the floor with his spare strength, fists turning red due the blood on the ground. -

Why? Why? Why? You don't need to be afraid, I love you and . . . . that's all that matters.  
After this, I'll tell you how happy you made me, after hearing the wonderful news that, you my love, you-you're pregnant and could help me restore my clan AND making both of us the luckiest gay couple ever.

Yes, I'll let you know how much I love you, well, I had always loved you but now. . . I don't have words to say or describe how much I love you.

-Sasuke had stopped crying, and now was facing the wall in front of him. -

But. . . I still don't get why you tried to kill our baby?

Could it be that he's afraid that they might start treating him differently? Maybe is because he's the first man that could bare children? Or maybe because since he has the Kyuubi and he's pregnant, he thinks everyone will call him monster again?

No.

He stopped caring about that long time ago.

It has to be something else . . . but what?

**-END OF SASUKE'S POV-**

"Sasuke,"

Haruno Sakura was now in front of Sasuke. The raven didn't even notice when said Kunoichi had entered the room he was currently in.

"Sakura, do you have news for me?"

He stood up and looked at Sakura, who look exhausted.

"Yes . . . He's awake, and he's looking for you."

"Let's go, now."

"Hai,"

**-With Naruto-**

"Uzumaki-san please calm down." the nurse said to the blond.

"NO! I need to see Sasuke, NOW!"

"Please Naruto-San we-"

"Hana-chan, don't worry, we're here." Sakura said to the nurse, who had both her arms around the blond.

Said blond turned to see the pink-haired teammate. He was about to jumped her, but the raven behind her made him stopped.

"Sasuke," He asked.

Said raven, just smiled at Naruto and walked by Naruto's side.

"Naruto-koi," he whispered, as he hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto, who was scared, shock, confused-and he somehow wanted the raven's warmth, but when he woke, he found himself staring at the white ceiling and machines around him and more than two nurses looking at him.

It was then, he remember his previous attempt on suicide, and, the fact that he was still pregnant with Sasuke's child inside him.

_'Maybe he could tell me that I had heard wrong,_' he thought.

That's why he was clutching Sasuke like there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke . . . Please, please, I want to know something. . ."

Sasuke who was caressing Naruto's face, gently and looking at those pink lips.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Am I. . , pregnant or not?" he asked, hoping that the raven will say what he wanted to hear.

Sasuke looked to the side, wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

Biting his lip, he decided to follow his heart.

He looked at Naruto, holding his chin so he could look at him.

"Yes, Naruto. You're pregnant with **our** child."

Naruto's eyes widened, after hearing for the second time that he was indeed, pregnant.

"No, No, you, you are lying to me. I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

He jumped out of Sasuke's arms and began to scream.

"NARUTO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF AND THE BABY!" Sasuke yelled, unknown to him, his Sharingan had activated automatically and he, Uchiha Sasuke was now glaring at his love Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto stopped at that moment.

He looked up and saw his worst fear, his Sasuke, glaring at him and yelling at him for the first time.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke, who was trying to control himself, look at Naruto and saw the fear in those beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Did I do something wrong?" the blond walked to his side and hugged him, not caring about the killing intent the raven was emitting.

After several minutes, Sasuke finally asked the question he wanted to ask since Naruto's accident.

"Do you want to have this baby, Naruto?" his voice was cold. Naruto bit his lip, and said,

"No."

Sasuke look down and glared at the blond, more deadly now then before.

"Why? He's our baby! WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO WANT TO KILL OUR SON?"

He didn't care if he was yelling, he had hope that maybe, just maybe the blond might have change his mind, but apparently, he was wrong again.

It was now that Naruto's breaking point had reached . . . he exploded at last. All his internal thoughts, feelings that he had tried to keep to himself . . . were out in the open for all to hear, especially Sasuke, who was the main person who he didn't want him to know.

"You know what? I don't want to have this baby, you know why? Well, I will tell you since you want to know so badly. I'm scared; I'm scared that when my baby grows up, all the villagers might treat him like me, like a monster. I don't want him to suffer the things I went through, no! And you know what else, I'm scared that-that maybe I'll be the worst parent ever existed in this pathetic world, hell I can't even take care of myself and, now I'm having a baby, fuck! What about you?  
Yes, you're the father, but what will happen when suddenly, you get bored with me and start fuckin random girls and then, you take away my baby! Have you thought what I feel, no right. You just fuckin care about the baby because you know, hell, everybody knows that you want to revive your precious clan. You don't give a damn about me, god, you try to kill me three fuckin times already. No! I don't want any of that. I want to live a normal life with you. . . I never thought about having a baby. I, I, I'm scared Sasuke. . ,"

Naruto cried, letting everything go and taking out what he's been keeping to himself.

Everyone who had listen to the blond, were quiet. Tsunade was shock to hear that even when the years had past, Naruto still was affected by the villagers.

Sasuke was speechless.

He had never thought that Naruto felt like this. Of course, he loves the idea of having his own family 'with' Naruto, and honestly, after he heard that Naruto could have more than one, he really only thought about his own desires, not Naruto's. Yes, everything that Naruto just told him is half true. Of course he fuckin cares about his dobe, hell yeah; but in his own way.

The only part that he won't even think about, not in a millions years, was the part when 'he' will seek other women and have sex with them instead of his, delicious, fuckable, cute Uke named Naruto. No, that will be fuckin sick! He, hell he can't stand been close to any woman . . . not even Sakura, and she had change for the better.  
Anyways, he will never change his Naruto for some random bitch that only seek his money and his looks, never.

Sasuke gazed turn to the blond, who was still crying.

He took two steps and without caring, he lifted Naruto's chin so Naruto could look at him.

"Naruto, I, Uchiha Sasuke will never, I mean never cheat on you, especially with a creature like a woman. I had told you millions of times since I came back, and I don't mind repeating myself. . . I love you, Naruto." he leaned down and kissed Naruto.

Happily, Naruto kissed back.

Sasuke pulled back, but kept his hold on Naruto.

"You look so fuckable when you're blushing, you know that?" Sasuke smirked, when Naruto's face equally match a cute tomato.

"Sasuke!" blushing madly, Naruto just look down from those captivated eyes.

Once again, Sasuke lift Naruto's chin, holding not letting Naruto look somewhere else, but only him.

"Naruto, you the world nicest person that I have known, you, that get along with people just by talking two words. You; the man that every kid in konoha seeks to play, and, is able to control them, hell, I even heard some little fuckers are trying to take you away from me, dammit! But that's not the point of this, my point is. . . You'll be the greatest dad or mother that any brat could have; you know for experience what a child wants, desires but most of all, you could give all the love that you couldn't have when you were younger."

Sasuke let his hand fall and turned around, his back facing Naruto and his head down.

"I-if you don't want to have this baby. . . . t-that's okay, I -I respect your decision. I love you and for that. . . I'm wiling to do anything for you and do everything you say." Sasuke didn't want to admit, but he wanted to cry, he wanted to show Naruto that not only he  
wants the baby because of his clan, but also because they both created it, together.

He looked down,

"If you don't want the baby . . . we will tell Tsunade but. . . I don't want to loose you."

He couldn't believe how serious he sounded, even when he was heart broken.

Everyone who was listening didn't say a thing. They knew that whatever the blond decided, they have to respect his decision.

Naruto was confused. Part of him wanted to have the baby, but the other . . . was scared of making a big mistake. Yes, he knows that it will be wonderful to have a family of his and Sasuke's. To have his children running around, asking questions, learning jutsu's from them, make them angry every time they break something . . . he wants it, he really does . . . but he's scare. And like Sasuke had said, he'll know how to treat his baby more than a woman should, why? Because he's been there, and . . . . he knows what a child needs. Maybe Sasuke is right, he will be a great dad or mom.

**-kid, just admit yourself that you want this baby as much as Sasuke wants it.-**

'Kyuu, you did this right?'

**-Yes, and I'm not regretting it. Both of you deserve to be happy and what better way to do it, than to have your own family, not adopted, but created by both of you.-**

Naruto blushed.

'Thank you. . . . Kyuu.'

**-Don't thank me, but promise me something-**

'What is it? I'll do anything . . .?'

**-Don't try to kill yourself again, you almost succeeded. If I didn't covered you with my tails, right now, you'll probably be dead by now . . . well, both of us. No, I didn't do it because I wanted to live, no. I did it because I really care about you.-**

'ohh kyuu. . . thank you!'

Naruto walked and spin Sasuke around, so he was facing red eyes from Sasuke, but not because of his Sharingan. . . it was because he was crying.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-sasuke, please don't cry. . . "Naruto hugged the raven, holding tightly not planning to let go.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll be fine. It just that I really wanted to have this baby and start our family together. But like I said before, of you don't want it. . . I'll respect your decision."

Sasuke wiped his last tears, and stood up.

He walked up to the door, ready to take the knob.

All the females from the other side of the room were crying. They knew that it will be useless if they all talk to the blond, to try and make the blond see how wrong he was. But in the end, they knew it was useless.

_'God, now, I didn't get to see my only heir. God, I should just stop him and make him understand that is our baby and he can't kill him or her-'_

"I'm having our baby, Sasuke."

Time stopped.

Sasuke slowly turned around and stared at Naruto.

Stuttering with his words, heart beating faster than normal, he said.

"Y-you . . . you are . . . you what?"

Naruto pouted, but a beautiful, sincere smile mare his face, making the raven happier and relief.

"I'm having our baby . . . and maybe," he blushed but continue, "more than one,"

He covered his face with his hands.

Next thing he knew, Sasuke lifted him up in the air. Sasuke spun around Naruto, he was happy, shit, he couldn't describe how he was feeling now. But he knew one thing, he was going to be a father, and he was going to be the perfect father for his son or daughter.

Finally, he put down Naruto, holding him due the fact that he got dizzy.

After a minute, everyone came inside the room to congratulate the couple.

All the teams, Jounin, Chunin and even Genin were all there. Since they didn't care how on earth they got inside, or how they found out, both thanked everyone who gave them their blessings.

"Ohh, Naru-chan I'm so happy for you! Now, I could make you your baby shower!"

Sakura chirped happily.

Ino, who was beside the pink-haired girl just rolled her blue eyes and said,

"Please, forehead girl, I'll be the one who will plan Naruto's baby shower, not you. I mean, look at you, who wears pink all the time, uh? Nobody, right? So, I think I'm more experience. A baby shower will be an easy task to do." Ino said.

Everyone inside the room just sweat drop, not wanting to argue with the girls.

Naruto, who just stared at them, he just smiled at them and said.

"I don't want you to worry about those things for now. The only thing I want you to do is to help me out whenever I need your help." he said.

Both girls stopped glaring at each other and smiled at Naruto.

"Of course Naru-chan."

"But . . . we still going to do your baby shower, even if you don't want to." both girls smirked evilly.

Naruto could only nod.

"Alright, everyone go and rest."

After 20 minutes of saying their good-byes', the room was now empty.

Only three persons were left behind,

"I'm glad you made the right decision, brat." Tsunade said.

"Thanks bachann, but I'll need your help too, you know." naruto smiled at her.

"I want you two to come next month, so we can find out the sex and how many babies you're having."

"What do you mean by babies?" Naruto said.

"When you were unconscious, we checked you and one of my nurses found more than one chakras inside you, but she wasn't sure if she had felt it right. So, that's why I'm asking you to come next month."

"O-okay."

"Sasuke make sure that he sleeps eats well and don't let him out of your sight. You'll have two weeks off, until I found out more about male pregnancies, okay."

"Hai."

"Okay, you may go. . . . One more thing,"

Both turned around and saw Tsunade smirking at them.

"NO SEX. You can't have sex at all, well until I found more details."

". . . . . . ."

"W-WHAt? N-No SEX!"

"Sasuke, let's go, I'm tired." Naruto pulled the stuttering raven, who couldn't comprehend that he just heard; some really bad news for him.

"But, but, no, NOOOO!"

_'Ohhh poor Sasuke. Oh well he wanted children, so deal with it, bastard. I'm going to be a hippo for nine months, so at least, you'll be suffering your own way,' Naruto smiled at that thought._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, is it true that he tried to kill himself?"

"Yes, we were watching from outside. I'm sorry Danzo-sama; we were to late to stop Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry he's alive anyway."

"Hai."

"I believe that you said that he'll come back for Tsunade to check on him, right?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, bring me all the information and stay by his side all the time, in case he tries to kill himself again."

"Hai,"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-At the Uchiha compound-**

"Are you sure you want me to stay here with you?"

Sasuke closed the door and took his shoes off.

"Yes, you're going to live with me anyway, it's a perfect time for you to move."

Naruto smiled and took his shoes as well.

"Okay."

When both entered Sasuke's living room, Sasuke pulled Naruto in the sofa and hug him.

Naruto giggled at the cute action rarely seeing in Sasuke, but didn't complain at all.

"Thank you, Naru." Sasuke whispered. He inhaled Naruto's unique scent, groaning at the fact that his little friend just twitch.  
Naruto look down at Sasuke, smiling, as he ran his delicate fingers through Sasuke's soft locks.

"I was scared, I only thought about my fears and forgot about you; I'm sorry Sasuke."  
Sasuke look up and smiled at Naruto,

"No, it was me who should be apologizing, not you. I didn't put myself in your position, so I just thought that you didn't want to have it. Hn, I bet my entire collection of your pictures that if I was the one caring our child, I would have probably done the same thing or worst."

Naruto laughed, "I know. To be honest with you, I forgot that you were going to be with me. I'm always alone, well, before you came but . . . when Tsunade told me the news, I couldn't picture myself with the baby alone. My mind kept thinking that I was still alone, I forgot someone very important . . . you, Sasuke."

Naruto hugged Sasuke, "it was until you I saw you crying. . . . That I realized that I wasn't alone anymore; I had you and that's all I needed to know."

"Of course my love, you'll have me until the day I die; which means forever, because I'm an Uchiha, we can't be kill that easy." Naruto giggled.

"Okay, I'm tired."

"C'mon my lovely Naru-chan,"

Sasuke carried Naruto bridal-style and made his way to their bedroom.

"So, Sasuke, how many little Uchihas do you want me to have?" Naruto  
asked.

"Hn, honestly, I want two; one boy and one girl . . . but if you give me more; I won't complain at all." Sasuke said, as he laid Naruto on the bed.  
Sasuke took all his clothes, smirking when Naruto's face was red from all the blushing.

When he was done, naked and somehow hard, he got on top of a very naive blond, whose face became redder than before.

"Sasuke! W-what are you doing?" he moaned when Sasuke suck on his weak spot.

"Did you really think Tsunade was telling the true?" Sasuke ripped off Naruto's clothing and look at him, straight in the eyes.

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke, simply just torn his clothes.

"W-why would she lie to us?"

Sasuke lower himself, he whispered close to Naruto's sensitive ear,

"Because she hates me and wants me to suffer . . . but the old granny  
miss something. . ."

"W-hat-ahhh Sasuke!"

"My superior intelligence and memory. It's hard to explain but, when I was small, I wanted to restore my clan so bad . . . to the point of actually thinking about raping girls and impregnate them. I happened to read lots of books about pregnancy. In those 25 books that I read, not even a single one had no sex, it was the opposite; it was better for a  
couple to have sex, but only between the 4 months (1)."

Sasuke finished preparing Naruto's entrance, and groaned after looking at his fuckable Uke.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" husky and deep was the way Sasuke's voice sounded. Lustful eyes looked down to see Naruto shiver but nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway. . . I'm always breaking rules, so why should I stop now?"

In a quick, smooth movement, he penetrated Naruto, who screamed after been filled with Sasuke's huge cock.

"Ahh-mmmhn, oh god-Sasuke!"

"Yes, called me God, I'm your god, Naruto."

He pulled out, only the tip of his cock still inside, then thrust back hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"SASUKE!"

_'Fuckin granny! Thank god for all those hours that I spend reading those boring books. Now, I can fuck my uke anytime I want. Bitch,'_

"more-yes. . . God, Sasuke you call this a fuck? Sai could do MUCH better than y- ahhh, Sasuke!"

"Don't ever, I mean NEVER . . . . fuckin compared me with that freak. I'll give you all that I got. . . And believe me; until I'm done with you . . . you will not stand properly at least for a week."

"Sa-sasuke. . . Ahh-I was-mmhn- joking-sasuke!"

"To late! Now feel **my** cock!"

"SASUKE!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Sai are you okay?"

Sakura asked, panting from the awesome sex she just received from her sexy boyfriend Sai.

"Yeah."

_'I feel like someone is talking about me but who? Maybe it's just me. _

_Maybe is because it was my first time been with a girl. No. I don't know but I feel like tomorrow I'm going to bump with an angry Uchiha, again.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Okay . . .

Before you start yelling at me with "WTF"

I didn't want to make Naru all that happy about having a baby . . . I mean c'mon . . . is not easy for a male to have a baby, when said male didn't plan it at all, right?

That's right!

Just like any female will do when she gets Prego . . . she'll freak and do stuff that she shouldn't have to do while in Prego stage.

I just wanted to let you guys that it wasn't easy for Naruto to accept the fact that he was having a baby, even if it was Sasuke's.

Anyways I'm done with my note. . . please tell me what you thought about this chapter . . . and if you think it needs something please let me know . . . my ideas are coming back but not all of them . . . if you know what I mean. . . . XD

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support . . . I'll see you in my next update . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing(s)**: SasuNaru, Slight SaiSaku

**Beta'ed by**: SilverxStarlight

**Warnings**: Profanity, Yaoi Content (boyxboy love)

_"_ Talking "

' Thoughts '

***Date/Time Frame***

**Author's Note**: This chapter is dedicated to: All those who reviewed, alerted, and fave'd. You gave me support when I needed it so . . . **Thank you**! I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who sends me emails and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!

Enough of this random note, here is MY NEW CHAPTER OF THE FIC THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO _LONG_…MOVE ON... BY ME, FER3333.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**~Previous Chapter~**_

_"Sai are you okay?"_

_Sakura asked, panting from the awesome sex she just received from her sexy boyfriend, Sai._

_"Yeah."_

_'I feel like someone is talking about me but who? Maybe it's just me. _

_Maybe is because it was my first time been with a girl. No. I don't know but I feel like tomorrow I'm going to bump with an angry Uchiha, again.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**M**_ove _**O**_n_

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 9**

**By: Fer3333**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

***Next Day – Monday***

Sai was walking with an almost uplifting aura around him, yes he was _actually_ happy.

And why was he feeling oh so joyful today?

Well, you see, yesterday he spent the night with his lovely Sakura, kissing her and keeping her soft body close to his . . . _all_ _night long_.

So, yes, he was _damn _happy alright.

And yet, this was probably just him though, there was a moment where he felt scared and then something stupid happened. He suddenly felt chills running down his back when out of nowhere a vision of an angry Sasuke assaulted his mind.

…Of all things why did that image appear in his head?

_Hell_…he didn't even like the guy, so there was no way that he could possibly be thinking about that cold bastard. But since, he knew that said bastard wouldn't seek him out or do anything related to him, he let the strange moment slide.

Life was a bitch though who loved to toy with people…and guess who it was targeting today?

Yes. Him.

For a couple steps ahead there he was, Uchiha Sasuke, hands in his pockets, nonchalantly looking towards the sky and from his positioning he was clearly waiting _for _someone.

But knowing that there was no way in hell that Sasuke was waiting for _him _Sai decided to play it cool; he kept his eyes lowered toward the ground as he walked forward.

Everything was going great, until the bastard decided to talk just as he passed by him.

"I was waiting for you, _Sai._" Clearly pissed, Sasuke didn't even hide the annoyance he felt when the other raven approached.

Looking at him curiously Sai replied, "Get to the point; I have to be at Sakura's house." He knew Sasuke wanted to say something and he would let him, but without any games and straight to the point, he had somewhere else to be after all.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, "Hn."

"…"

What was it with this guy and monosyllabic answers? Can't the Uchiha see that he had somewhere else to be right now?

Sasuke re-opened his eyes that had the Sharingan activated and glared critically at Sai. "I know that I already asked you this weeks ago, but this time…I have a family to protect so…do you still love Naruto?" he asked waiting for the response.

Blink. Blink.

What. The. Hell?

Sai pondered over the question for a bit until he finally answered, "No. I love Sakura more than anything in this world and I already told you that my feelings for Naruto-kun are gone, I only see him as a friend…and don't worry, Sakura has already informed me about your baby, and I'm so glad for the both of you." He ended with a smile, a _real_ and _genuine_ smile.

'_What the fuck?' _Sasuke blanched as his posture faltered from the unexpected response._ 'Is this the same asshole that tried to take __**my**__ dobe away? Wow, love really hit him hard and now his creepy smiles are…less scary.' _

The Uchiha let out a silent sigh._ 'So, I guess he really is telling the truth, he's seriously in love with Sakura…damn, I'm such a fool. But it's not my fault, it's the dobe's fault for making that stupid comment yesterday. Shit! Now I have to…a-apologize…'_

Sasuke crossed his arms as he mumbled a small apology, "I'm sorry Sai."

"Huh?" Now it was Sai's turn to stare at the other raven.

Did he just apologize to him, Sai? And in public too?

'_Is this a dream or what? Maybe I just heard him wrong…god, all this commotion is affecting my health,' _Sai thought.

"Fucker, I'm not going to say it twice, okay." Sasuke growled out at him. Apologizing was something he did not do often as it was a blow to his Uchiha pride, and now this asshole – who isn't _as_ _bad_ as before, but is still one – decided to make fun of him, just because he, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, said sorry to him.

"Oh, okay sorry…it's just too weird to hear you say those words." He smiled at him, making Sasuke angrier.

This was Sai's cue to stop infuriating the Uchiha since he could still kick his ass for some other reason instead. "Don't worry Sasuke, I forgive you. But can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

Ah. So we're back to the one-word answers again.

"Can we be friends now?" Sai explained further seeing the questioning look the Uchiha was giving him, "I mean, this will bring happiness for both Naruto-kun and Sakura. Plus, I don't want to fight with you, or have you growling at me every time you see me it's not healthy for all of us."

Sasuke stared at him and thought about it.

He _was_ tired of fighting with him and making sure he knew that Naruto belonged to himand only _him_ since he wasn't too fond of sharing his blond. Along with acknowledging that Sai loves Sakura not Naruto, he didn't see why he couldn't be friends with the pale-ass raven…

The creepy weirdo was right for…_once_.

'_Plus, I don't want Naruto getting mad at me and now that Sakura is Sai's girlfriend and is no longer after my blond I guess we can be civilized toward each other and avoid future bloodsheds with this friendship truce.' _Sasuke almost snorted from the ironic situation he was in; here he was making peace with a past rival. _'Oh well, this kind act from me is dedicated to Naruto, a.k.a, my dobe.'_

Lazily, Sasuke raised his hand trying to seal the deal with a nice and _friendly_ shake of hands.

Sai didn't need to wait as he gladly accepted the kind gesture.

"Now that this is settled I have to go and meet Sakura. I'll talk to you later, _friend._"

"Hn. Sure, I have to help the dobe with some shitty things, _friend."_

Both smirked, this was the beginning of a _wonderful_ friendship…

'_This shall be interesting…' _The thought ran through their heads as they stared each other down with superior eyes.

Turning around, they both walked away, heading to different destinations but not before saying,

"Fucker," Sasuke whispered.

"Bastard," Sai whispered.

Unknown to them, both heard each other's insults but they just smiled . . .

'_This could be fun, after all.' _

~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~

***One Month Later***

Today was a big day for both Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was officially moving in with Sasuke at Uchiha compound.

He woke up early in the morning and got his belongings in order for Sasuke since the Uchiha forbid him to carry anything, due to his current state, which was heavier than a chair.

Yes, Sasuke had become a _little_ – talk about the understatement of the century – protective over the blond these past couple of weeks.

Now Sasuke went to wherever Naruto went, following him around like a puppy. He didn't allow the blond to use his chakra or carry anything that might hurt the baby, and this was making Naruto blush like crazy since he wasn't used to all this loving attention. Every time the raven stopped him to tell him softly that he needed to rest for the baby's sake and his health he would blush a nice shade of red at how devoting the Uchiha could be toward himself and their baby.

Plus, it was cute to see him act like this.

He even cooked for him!

_'It seems that he's really excited for his future son or daughter,'_ Naruto smiled warmly, unbeknownst to him that someone had entered the room as he continued to pack.

~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~

Sasuke and his clone were heading to Naruto's apartment. Yes, he needed a clone incase Naruto wanted to play the stubborn hero and actually help out with carrying his stuff. So, he decided that the clone will do the manual labor work, while he took care of his dobe to make sure he doesn't do anything that would stress himself and the baby out.

Both were discussing about things that needed to be fix around the compound and inside the house in preparations for the new additions to the family.

"We need to clean an extra room, in case the baby comes early." The clone stated as he looked at his master who was really quiet for some unknown reason.

"What happened?" The clone asked.

"Hn. I think we're ready for the next step, don't you think?"

The clone didn't even need to ask what the Uchiha meant– he was practically him for god's sake! – and smirked as he came to his own conclusion as to what his master was thinking of.

"Wedding?"

"Exactly."

"When are you going to propose him?"

Sasuke mulled over the question and answered, "After Tsunade's check up, so in a month or two."

"Mmhn, you need a ring, you know that?" Apparently his clone liked to state the obvious.

"I know."

Upon finally reaching the apartment both looked at each other in sudden alarm.

Naruto's door was wide open.

"Back me up," Sasuke ordered as he activated his Sharingan ready to face whoever was inside his dobe's apartment.

Once inside they found everything was in order and the lights were off, but Naruto's bedroom was the only one with lights on. Deciding to check it out, they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

Luckily the door didn't make any creaking noises as they pushed it open and inside they saw…

"Naruto…?"

~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~

"Naruto…?"

Said blond jumped in surprise and glared at his raven who smirked at him in return.

"SASUKE! Don't scare me like that! You know it's bad for the baby to scare the mother!" A single tear slipped out of those beautiful eyes that Sasuke couldn't stop staring.

That sexy smirk disappeared the moment Naruto said the word 'baby' and, in seconds, he was standing next to Naruto with a hand over the two-month-tummy all worried and cursing at himself for the stupid stunt.

"Shit, Naruto. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." He gently rubbed his lover's tummy in an affectionate way while asking for forgiveness from his son or daughter.

Naruto stopped all movements as he stared at his raven. He smiled knowing Sasuke will be a great father for their children. He suddenly blushed when Sasuke leaned down to his tummy and began to talk to their son or daughter, asking to forgive him for being such a stupid father for scaring their mommy.

He unconsciously let out small giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked hotly but the question lacked its usual bark from before when they were kids. Naruto guessed that Sasuke was finally starting to soften around the edges now; though he would never say it out loud that Sasuke was losing his edgy demeanor. Sasuke opening up was a good thing, and it was about time that ice cube of a heart he had was finally starting to melt.

Naruto placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles, "I'm sorry Sasuke-koi, it's just too cute seeing you talk to them like that…"

Whoa. Wait back up, did he hear that right?

"_Them_? You're having more than one?" Naruto heard the excitement in Sasuke's voice.

"I don't know. But we can't really keep calling them 'he or she', so I just say 'them'…I know it is confusing but…who cares!" He pouted cutely crossing his arms in the process.

"You're right, I don't want to call my daughter 'he' and the next thing you know she'll be a tomboy like Temari or TenTen…oh hell, no!"

"Sasuke! That was really mean of you!" Naruto scolded and added, "So what? Even if our children become gays or lesbians that doesn't mean you'll stop loving them, right?"

"Naru-" Sasuke began but was harshly cut off.

"No! I can't believe it!" Naruto shook his head furiously, "So if our son turns out gay, you would stop loving him? What the hell Sasuke!"At this point Naruto was talking to himself while yelling and insulting the Uchiha for being a bad father and how wrong he was in thinking that he'll actually be a great father for their children.

"You need to calm him down, it's bad for the baby to have the mother all worked up like this." The clone advised staring at his master's blond who was currently on a rampage spewing out insults toward the father.

Sasuke panicked. "But I don't know what to do!"

Fuck. He read about how unstable a person who was pregnant can be, but he never bothered to pay close attention to all the details on how to pacify them. Hell! He didn't think he'd ever be a father nor be in this situation since he refused to reproduce with another female. And now that he was oddly in this rather fortunate position of having his lover bearing his children, he wished more than ever to have retained that knowledge on how to deal with this kind of behavior.

"At least try to do _something_ to calm him down!" The clone shouted nervously, feeling as frustrated and helpless as his master.

"Ah-h! I wish I could just eat tomatoes and let the dobe do whatever the fuck he wanted!" Eating his favorite food seemed to be a much better option right now rather than dealing with a furious, and possibly violent, Naruto.

"Did you say…tomatoes?" A happy voice chirped out.

Both ravens turned around and were met with two adorable eyes which were begging to be pleased. They both stared at Naruto confused at the sudden change in attitude.

Sasuke's clone was the first to recover and asked, "Uhm, why? Do you want some?"

"Yes!" He answered happily, "Can you get me some?" Naruto smiled brightly at the two of them.

What the hell was going on? Where did the rampaging blond who was here seconds before go?

Suddenly Sasuke made a sound as a realization came upon him, _'Don't tell me that…the mood swings are finally kicking in!'_

"Also can you add vinegar and mayo, please?" Naruto asked sweetly to the clone making him pale at the thought of vinegar and mayonnaise mixed together with his precious tomatoes.

"S-sure…why not?" He gave Naruto a weak smile as he left to go prepare the…_unique_ food his master's lover asked for.

'_What? Weird food cravings too?' _Sasuke wondered in dismay.

"This is _so_ **gross**! Sasuke come here and help me!" Came a shout from the kitchen.

'_Oh dear god, am I really cut out for this…?'_ Sasuke thought as he gravely marched to see the abomination of food his clone was concocting right now.

~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~

***Two Months and Three Weeks Later***

"How are you Naruto?" Tsunade asked carefully. Honey eyes filled with love as she looked at her grandson.

Today was the big day.

It was today they will finally know how many babies Naruto was expecting and the sexes of their future children.

_'God, I'm so fucking nervous.'_ Sasuke thought as he gripped his lover's hand firmly in hopes to settle some nerves. Who was he trying to calm down? He wasn't so sure. They were both pretty nervous right now.

"I'm good Tsunade baa-chan. But I'm a little afraid of this test you were talking about…is it going to hurt?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Blue eyes locked with honey ones, clearly begging for the truth.

Finally the medic-nin answered. "No, Naruto. It won't hurt you at all. I promise." She smiled reassuringly at him. Tsunade then put on a pair of gloves as she prepared for the procedure. "Please lay down so I can start."

Sasuke saw the look of anxiousness in Naruto's eyes, so he decided to make his move.

"Naru, go ahead and lay down. I'm right here, okay?" He squeezed their intertwined hands as a confirmation that he really was here and he wasn't going to leave him all alone.

Naruto offered Sasuke a thankful grin and followed Tsunade's orders.

"Alright, just relax." Tsunade instructed as she made some hand signs. Suddenly her hands emitted a green layer of chakra and lowered them toward Naruto's abdomen. She then proceeded to massage his belly, touching the points she needed to check.

At last, Tsunade gasped, alerting the two males inside the room with her.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? What's going on!" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan coming alive by the silence he received from Tsunade.

Naruto remained calm. He closed his eyes and counted from ten to one inside his mind while breathing slowly. He chose to ignore the sounds from the outside as well as the questions that were being shouted out by his lover.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. After hearing Tsunade's gasp, there was only one thing in running through his mind: something was wrong.

But after yelling for several minutes in an attempt to figure out what was going on, and been ignored by the medic-nin, he decided to just wait.

Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed and attempted to calm himself down as well.

Both males opened their eyes, when Tsunade spoke.

"I'm done."

She took off the gloves, placed everything back in the appropriate drawers, and headed to her desk.

Naruto straightened up and hoped off the examination table. He and Sasuke then sat down in front of the busty woman's desk awaiting the results.

Sasuke knew it was time.

It was the moment of truth.

Tsunade who immediately took note of how she felt and her frazzled thoughts, she re-composed herself while ignoring the two individuals who were going crazy with every minute that passed by.

Finally, after getting her thoughts back in order, she looked up and announced.

"Twins."

She was met with two frozen figures in front of her. If it wasn't for her trying to be professional and hide her excitement she would have mocked her ninjas for their reactions. It wasn't often that Uchiha Sasuke lost his composure, and for a second his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape before he quickly shut it and composed himself once more. While Uzumaki Naruto – the usual loudmouth – was actually stunned into silence. It was as if someone had hit the mute and pause button at the same time on the two.

It was quite an interesting scene really.

"Congratulations, Naruto and Sasuke! You're having twins!" At last, she squealed happily, letting her excited emotions out that she tried to hide as she was examining him. She wanted to hug him the moment she felt two small chakras inside Naruto's flat belly, but she wasn't sure; so she waited.

But now, she was positive, Naruto was going to have twins!

As Sasuke's face remained blank on the outside, on the inside it was the complete opposite as he was surprised and ecstatic to hear that Naruto was having twins.

It was great…no **fantastic** news!

But don't get him wrong or anything, he loved the idea of having one boy and one girl, but if there was a chance for him to have two boys, oh-yes! He would be the happiest man in the world!

He would feel a lot more comfortable in dealing with boys, since he really had no clue about taking care of girls, but to have a baby girl…is okay too. After all, she will have a little bit of both.

Plus, she'd be daddy's little girl. Sasuke inwardly smiled at the thought. A beautiful little girl whom he'd love and take care of. And he'd get through it with Naruto by his side who would love their children regardless of what gender they are.

Speaking of Naruto, the blond was shocked.

Twins! They were going to have twins!

Not _one_, but **two** human babies to take care of!

_'Oh god.'_

The thought of it had him feeling slightly dizzy, and he looked to his side to see Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke was still and breathless.

_'Maybe he just wanted one not two…Oh, what am I suppose to do now?'_

Thus Naruto began to panic.

He needed to know Sasuke's thoughts about this; anything, or else this silence will drive him insane!

"Sasu-"

"Well, since Naruto is around four months pregnant, you're now able to see the sexes of your future babies. Do you want to know?" Tsunade smiled, waiting for Naruto's reaction because she knew that Sasuke will just reply with his oh-so-favorite-word 'Hn.' So she decided to ask Naruto whom she predicted would shout out in anticipation to find out the gender of their children.

She was caught off by surprise when it was Sasuke who reacted first with a loud "YES!" sounding completely out of character.

Naruto faced Sasuke, eyes shining with happiness knowing that the raven was glad. Glad at the fact that they were expecting twins; he was happy knowing that Sasuke will be there for _him __**and**__ their kids_.

That was all he needed to make up his mind, a sign from Sasuke showing that he cares about their babies. While staring at the raven with loving eyes, Naruto confidently nodded and replied, "Yes, we both want to know."

Tsunade's motherly smile made both boys feel warm inside, they had never seen Tsunade smile like that.

First time for everything, right?

"Okay, I'll go and set up the equipment. You both can stay here and talk while I go prepare things." She stood up and walked out from the room leaving both men inside to their own thoughts.

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke finally asked breaking the silence that ensued after the medic-nin's departure.

"A little…" Naruto answered truthfully, he then glanced toward his lover, "…and you?"

"No…I'm happy to know that we're going to have twins." He smiled tenderly at Naruto, making Naruto blush at the beautiful sight. He loved it whenever Sasuke would smile, it was like a special moment where only the two of them existed. It was a rare enough occurrence for the Uchiha to even smile and so Naruto felt blessed that he was lucky enough to witness it and felt even more proud that he was the one who put that breathtaking smile there.

"We can do it," Sasuke continued, "As long as we stick together nothing is going to get in our way." He then wrapped his hands over Naruto's and stared at him with fierce determination in his charcoal black eyes. "Yes, no one will break us apart. I will protect you and our children with all my might. Even if it kills me, I'll never let anyone hurt you or our children. I promise, Naruto."

Sasuke then brought Naruto's hand to his lips sealing his promise with a kiss.

Naruto, being the more emotionally unbalanced one right now, wiped away his unshed tears and launched himself at the Uchiha ravishing him with kisses and more kisses until they both heard a soft cough.

Both looked up and saw Tsunade holding a tube and a small machine.

"Are you done and ready?" She asked innocently, tilting her head knowing that she had interrupted something personal and important.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama he's ready." Sasuke answered while standing up and offering his hand for Naruto to take. Of course, Naruto gladly accepted it and smiled at the raven in return.

Tsunade could only watch the two in awe. She couldn't believe how much Sasuke had changed. It seems that her future grandchildren will make a big difference in both of their parents' lives.

Sasuke was taking responsibility as a father and as a husband. Taking care of Naruto and their children as if protecting something precious and sacred.

_'He's going to become a great father…' _Tsunade shook her head,_ 'God, what am I saying this for? But, I've got to admit, that Uchiha brat won my Naruto's heart and by looking at how protective he became when he found out Naruto was pregnant their kids will be very lucky, spoiled, and gorgeous!'_ Tsunade chuckled imagining the happy family together.

"I'm ready baa-chan…" Naruto announced softly as he noticed the far-off look and knowing smile his grandmother had. He then had to lie down on the table, took his shirt off and held onto Sasuke's warm hands seeking comfort.

Sasuke was beside him, like a husband would be, holding Naruto's hand tightly giving both of them strength.

"Okay…relax Naruto we're about to begin."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC…

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Author's Note**: Please tell me what you thought about this chapter…and if you think it needs something please let me know…my ideas are coming back but not all of them…if you know what I mean… XD

**Second: **

Yes, you read correctly . . . I GOT A BETA READER MFFS!

She's an awesome girl and I think the perfect for me . . . yes, and _we_ are going to bring you the best of my fics to you…

Since I got a beta, I was thinking I'm going to add all my stories in the new fanfiction website, you know, Fictionesque(.)com and yes every one will be now check by my wonderful, awesome beta, Claire.

Go on and sub me (Fer3333) if you want to read, plus, in case FF decided to delete all my fics.

**Third: **

Naruto's B-DAY is coming up . . . YES, go to my main channel and vote. there on the poll are all the options that I listed for you and then, I'll do whatever you guys want.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support…I'll see you in my next update!


End file.
